


Герои как мы

by Teado



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клэр Беннет хочет работать вместе со своим отцом в качестве его напарницы, но для этого ей нужно выполнить одно задание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Герои как мы

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Фандомную Битву 2013 для команды fandom Heroes NBC 2013.
> 
> Предупреждения: AU к финалу 3-го сезона; графическое описание убийства; беременность мужского персонажа, находящегося в женском теле; условный селфцест.

_— Я точно знаю, что это невозможно!_  
— Открой свой разум, иначе кто-то поможет тебе его открыть!  
(с) сериал «Fringe» 

Неоновая вывеска над дверьми клуба мигала, разрывая предрассветную тишину звуками перегорающей лампы. Он стоял в тени за мусорными баками и ждал, пока вдоволь повеселившиеся пташки начнут разлетаться по своим уютным гнездышкам, чтобы отоспаться и с новыми силами ринуться навстречу приключениям. Наконец из клуба вывалилась шумная кампания: девушки громко смеялись, неловко переставляя ноги в туфлях на шпильках, а парни поддерживали их за локти и предлагали пойти куда-нибудь еще. Он проводил их взглядом и поморщился — что может быть хуже бестолковых детишек богатеньких родителей. Следом вышла какая-то парочка, за которой приехало такси, затем — одинокий лысеющий мужчина, так и не поймавший себе девочку на эту ночь.

Он уже собирался пройтись до другого клуба, когда дверь клуба снова распахнулась и на пороге появилась девушка. Она немного постояла, включила айпод приторно-розового, поправила один наушник и направилась к автомобильной стоянке через переулок между домами. Он довольно цокнул языком, натянул пониже козырек кепки и пошел за ней, на ходу доставая из внутреннего кармана куртки замызганную тряпку.

Стук каблуков черных лакированных сапог полностью глушил его и без того тихие шаги. Светлые волосы маячком белели в полутьме переулка, и он с каждым шагом подбирался все ближе. В его ноздри ударил запах ее духов, и он бросился вперед с азартом и грацией хищника, настигающего свою жертву.

Он дернул ее за волосы и с силой вжал тряпку в лицо. Девушка рефлекторно рванулась, а спустя миг он отлетел назад, повинуясь какой-то неведомой силе. Удар о стену вышиб воздух из легких, и он закашлялся, пытаясь вдохнуть.

— Ты только что совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, — произнесла девушка до отвращения ровным и холодным тоном. — И последнюю.

Она подняла руку с маленькими наманикюренными пальчиками, и его лоб разорвало болью. Он выгнулся и закричал, захлебываясь слюной.  
Спустя вечность боль притупилась, почти исчезла — он открыл глаза и поднял дрожащую руку, пытаясь ощупать лоб: глубокий порез шел от левого виска и заканчивался почти между бровями. Сбоку послышался стон, и он обернулся: девушка стояла на коленях, опираясь руками об асфальт. Она снова и снова пыталась встать, мотала головой, будто отгоняя назойливую муху, а затем наконец упала на бок и затихла.

Он встал на четвереньки и подполз к ней: отвел светлые волосы испачканными кровью пальцами, полюбовался миленьким кругленьким личиком, подхватил ее на руки и встал.

Кровь из рассеченного лба капала девушке на лицо, и это зрелище завораживало.  
Совсем неподалеку раздался взрыв смеха, который вывел из оцепенения, он ногой отшвырнул в канализационный слив валяющийся под ногами розовый айпод, поудобнее перехватил свою ношу и направился к стоянке.

***

Клэр отсчитала десять длинных гудков, нажала «отбой» и убрала телефон в карман. Она звонила отцу уже в четвертый раз, но трубку никто не брал. В такие моменты Клэр начинала отчетливо осознавать, что, в отличие от нее, отец — оба отца — не неуязвимы, и это было единственным, что ее по-настоящему пугало.

— Приехали, — такси свернуло на обочину и затормозило.

— Спасибо, — она расплатилась, вышла из машины и направилась к ближайшему дому.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Клэр попыталась позвонить еще раз — снова никакого реультата. Она прошла по коридору и постучала в нужную дверь. Никто не отозвался, и Клэр достала свой дубликат ключей.

В квартире никого не было, кто-то даже сказал бы, что здесь никто не живет, но Клэр знала привычку Ноя оставлять минимум вещей там, где их могут украсть. Она бы посмеялась над этим, если бы на собственном опыте не убедилась, что даже в собственном доме нельзя чувствовать себя в безопасности. Телефон лежал в прихожей у зеркала, мигая оповещением о пяти пропущенных вызовах, Клэр взяла его и сунула в задний карман джинсов.

— Мой отец — крутой суперагент, забывающий собственный телефон дома, — прокомментировала она в пустоту, надеясь, что где-то обязательно стоят камеры.

***

Здание 26 по-прежнему сверкало множеством камер по периметру и суровыми охранниками на всех входах и выходах, Клэр бы не удивилась, если бы где-то на крышах окрестных домов дежурили снайперы. Она толкнула тяжелую дверь главного входа и вошла внутрь. Ее поприветствовал рослый чернокожий мужчина в форме, Клэр, не останавливаясь, поздоровалась с ним. Уже нажав кнопку вызова лифта, она обернулась и окликнула охранника:

— Извините за беспокойство, мистер…

— Рой, мисс Беннет, — он белозубо улыбнулся и шутливо козырнул Клэр.

— Мистер Рой, вы не знаете, на каком этаже я могу найти своего отца?

— Они на восьмом этаже. Мистер Петрелли сегодня тоже здесь.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Клэр и вошла в лифт.

После того, что Нейтан сделал с ней и с такими, как она, не хотелось даже видеть его. Он несколько раз звонил Клэр, но она просто выключала в телефоне звук и продолжала заниматься своими делами.

Двери лифта разъехались, Клэр вышла в коридор, и в нее буквально влетел спешащий куда-то Питер. Он охнул и схватил ее за плечи, не давая упасть.

— Ты так рада меня видеть, что спешишь сбить с ног?

— А тебе выдали оружие, — не осталась в долгу Клэр, — или ты просто рад меня видеть?

— Эта шутка давно устарела, — Питер улыбнулся и крепко обнял ее. — Куда спешишь?

— К отцу. Не знаешь, где он?

— Обсуждает с Нейтаном очередные планы по захвату мира. Тебе прямо по коридору, последняя дверь справа.

— Черт, — Клэр поморщилась.

— Не хочешь его видеть? — Питер понимающе вздохнул.

— Ты ведь тоже его не простил, — возразила она.

— Он такой, какой есть. И потом — он мой брат, — Питер передёрнул плечами. — Все будет хорошо, Клэр. Не сразу и не так, как раньше, но… Все наладится.

— Не думаю, — Клэр грустно улыбнулась. — До встречи, рада была тебя увидеть.

— Пока, и выше нос! — Питер ткнул ее пальцем в кончик носа, рассмеялся и шагнул в подъехавший лифт, спасаясь от расправы.

Клэр едва удержалась от того, чтобы совсем по-детски показать ему язык, и направилась на поиски отца. Она не слишком верила в то, что когда-нибудь сможет принять все произошедшее, но от этого короткого разговора с Питером определенно стало легче.

Дверь в кабинет была приоткрыта, Клэр коротко постучала и толкнула ее, не дожидаясь ответа. Нейтан и Ной стояли, склонившись над большой картой, разложенной на столе, и что-то обсуждали. При ее появлении они оба, как по команде, посмотрели в сторону двери и, увидев Клэр, встали так, чтобы ей не было видно карту.

— Очередные планы по нашему геноциду? — саркастично поинтересовалась Клэр, заставляя Нейтана нахмуриться.

— Клэр, зачем ты так? — Ной шагнул к ней и улыбнулся. — Что-то случилось?

— Я хотела поговорить с тобой, но ты не отвечал на звонки, — Клэр достала телефон отца и покачала им перед его носом. — Не знаю, стоят ли у тебя в квартире камеры и записали ли они мои слова, но повторю еще раз. Мой отец — крутой суперагент, забывающий собственный телефон дома.

— Извини, — Ной взял телефон и положил его в карман пиджака. — Ты могла подождать меня в квартире.

— Я обещала маме вернуться сегодня домой. Так мы можем поговорить?

— Да, конечно. Пойдем ко мне в кабинет.

— Клэр, я… — попытался вмешаться Нейтан, но Клэр развернулась на каблуках и вышла. Хотелось хорошенько хлопнуть дверью, но она сдержалась.

Ной отвел Клэр в свой кабинет, она никогда там не была, поэтому с интересом осмотрелась и только потом обратилась к ждущему ее отцу.

— Здесь есть камеры?

— Нет. Что случилось, Клэр? — спросил Ной, и Клэр смогла различить волнение в его голосе.

— Ничего, — она подошла к отцу, обняла и уткнулась носом в жестковатую ткань пиджака. — Мне просто тебя не хватает.

— Медвежонок, ну что ты… — Ной прижал ее к себе и поцеловал в макушку. — Мне тоже вас не хватает, но твоей маме нужно время, ты же знаешь.

— Мне сегодня приснилось, что ты ушел, — Клэр очень хотелось разрыдаться, но она пообещала себе не плакать. — Я видела, как ты уходишь все дальше, бежала следом, но не могла догнать. А когда проснулась и позвонила тебе, ты не ответил.

— Это был просто дурной сон, ты же знаешь. Обещаю больше не забывать нигде свой телефон и всегда отвечать на твои звонки.

— Даже когда будешь гнаться за очередным плохим парнем?

— Куплю беспроводную гарнитуру.

— Можно я поживу у тебя? — все-таки решилась Клэр.

— Медвежонок, понимаешь… — начал Ной, но неожиданно дверь распахнулась, в дверном проеме стоял мужчина в строгом костюме.

— Сэр, мы кое-что... Извините, я не знал, что вы заняты.

— Все в порядке. Клэр, это агент Йенс. Мистер Йенс, это моя дочь Клэр.

— Очень приятно, — Клэр мягко отстранилась от отца и улыбнулась. — Пап, я подожду, если нужно.

— Хочешь со мной? — поинтересовался Ной. — Ты же хочешь помогать мне. Или уже нет?

— Конечно, хочу! Над чем ты работаешь?

— Идите вперед, мистер Йенс, мы вас догоним, — тот кивнул и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. — Медвежонок, сядь, пожалуйста, и выслушай меня до конца.

— Хорошо, — Клэр послушно села, уже не настолько уверенная, что хочет знать, о чем пойдет речь.

— После событий, свидетелем которых ты была, Нейтан добился от президента содействия и финансирования нашей программы, — Ной придвинул стул и сел напротив дочери. — Ты видела, к чему привели попытки все контролировать при помощи жестких мер. Поэтому Анжела Петрелли снова взяла управление в свои руки, хотя официально возглавляет компанию Нейтан. Мы не трогаем никого, кто не использует свои способности во вред осознанно. А тех, кто не может себя контролировать, пытаемся научить делать это.

— Но это же хорошо.

— Да, Медвежонок. Но остаются и те, кто не желает мириться с подобным режимом. Их мы находим и нейтрализуем.

— Снова сажаете в камеры?

— Нет, пока усыпляем. Доктор Суреш пытается так модифицировать вирус Шанти, чтобы он отнимал только способности, не убивая при этом. Когда он завершит свою работу, все преступники будет подвергнуты принудительному заражению, после чего их ждет закрытый суд по всем законам Соединенных Штатов.

— Это… правильно.

— И мы снова вернули систему: один из нас, один из них. Две недели назад мы с напарником начали прорабатывать данные об Августе Джейсоне, который использовал свое умение летать, чтобы обкрадывать квартиры. Ему всего девятнадцать, и он никого не убил, поэтому было решено сначала попробовать завербовать его в качестве напарника к одному из наших людей, или усыпить, если он не согласится.

— Что-то пошло не так, да?

— К сожалению. Мой напарник должен был встретиться с объектом в кафе, где тот работает, втереться в доверие и привести к нам. Но вместо этого познакомился с Джейсоном в клубе и сообщил, что тот придет следующим вечером в одну из наших подставных квартир, где мы должны будем его ждать.

— И не пришел?

— Тем утром он вышел из клуба, сел пьяным за руль и разбился недалеко от собственного дома. Проверяли — это просто совпадение. А вот мой напарник не вернулся. Маячок в его телефоне выключен, и мы не знаем, в каком клубе были они с Джейсоном.

— Вы его ищете?

— Да, думаю, на записях с камер наблюдения что-то нашли.

— И ты боишься того, что я могу там увидеть? — Клэр нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, к чему клонит отец.

— Я не знаю, кого ты там увидишь.

— Что значит, кого? Нет, только не говори мне…

— Я работаю с Сайларом.

Если бы Клэр не знала своего отца настолько хорошо, то решила бы, что он выглядел виноватым. Ей хотелось вскочить, наорать, кинуть чем-нибудь в окно, пусть бы стекло разбилось, а осколки брызнули во все стороны. Но она обещала себе, что докажет всем — она может быть взрослой, и нужно считаться с ее мнением, а не гладить по голове и отсылать куда-нибудь, как маленького несмышленого ребенка. Поэтому Клэр заставила себя успокоиться, затолкала куда-то глубоко поднявшееся неприятным комком в горле ощущение предательства и выдавила из себя улыбку.

— Пойдем, твои подчиненные тебя заждались.

— И ты ничего не скажешь по этому поводу? — Ной внимательно посмотрел на нее, но Клэр только покачала головой.

Она не думала, что способна обмануть отца такой откровенно фальшивой улыбкой, а оказалось, этого было достаточно, чтобы он ей поверил.

— У тебя должна быть веская причина, раз ты работаешь с ним. Не думаю, что смогу понять ее сейчас, но приму как должное, — сказала Клэр, желая поскорее закончить этот неприятный для них обоих разговор.

— Это очень взрослый подход, Клэр.

— Я стараюсь. Только можно два вопроса?

— Конечно.

Они вышли из кабинета, и Ной запер дверь на кодовый замок. Клэр не сдержала улыбки: человек, для которого она должна была стать просто очередным заданием, запирал кабинет на комбинацию из дня и месяца ее рождения.

— А это не слишком очевидный код?

Ной обернулся и улыбнулся Клэр той самой заговорщицкой улыбкой, с которой предлагал ей очередную веселую игру, когда она была маленькой. Чаще всего они играли в волшебников, и однажды Клэр сделала себе балахон из нового маминого платья. Сандра тогда долго ругалась, а Клэр сидела на коленях у отца и пыталась не хихикать, потому что он украдкой щекотал ее.

— К счастью, почти никто не в курсе моих маленьких слабостей, — подмигнул ей Ной. — Так о чем ты хотела спросить?

— Почему он не мог просто убить этого вашего Джейсона? И почему вы не думаете, что он ушел сам?

— Сайлар уже умеет летать, поэтому способность ему не нужна, убивать просто ради убийства не в его стиле. А сам он не уйдет, пока ему интересно. Это очередная игра для него, Медвежонок. Пойдем.

— И почему бы тебе просто не оставить все как есть? — пробормотала Клэр.

— Я хотел, — Ной виновато улыбнулся и направился к лифту. — Но Анжела не позволила.

Клэр сочувственно посмотрела на отца и подхватила его под руку, примериваясь к слишком широким для нее шагам. Если Анжела Петрелли что-то решила, то у окружающих обычно не оставалось выбора.

***

Комната, заставленная столами с мониторами, напоминала Клэр сериалы о полицейских, не хватало только непрерывно звонящих телефонов и периодически оживающих раций.

— Мистер Беннет, смотрите, — агент Йенс сидел за столом сразу с тремя мониторами, на каждом было по четыре картинки с разных камер наблюдения. — Вот здесь.

Одно из маленьких изображений на левом мониторе увеличилось: на нем была обочина какой-то улицы. Затем камера, повинуясь встроенному таймеру, повернулась в другую сторону, и в поле зрения объектива попала спускающаяся по ступенькам девушка, в которой Клэр сразу же узнала себя.

— Да как он смеет…

— Тише, Медвежонок, — Ной приобнял ее за плечи. — Есть записи с других камер?

— Нет, там слепая зона, — Йенс покачал головой и еще раз сверился с записями ближайших камер. — Это клуб «Офелия», адрес…

— Я знаю, где это. Клэр, подожди меня здесь, я сейчас вернусь.

Клэр кивнула, проводила взглядом уходящего отца и развернулась к агенту.

— А как вы поняли, кого нужно искать?

— Случайность, — пожал плечами Йенс. — Вчера один из моих ребят относил бумаги в кабинет мистера Петрелли, а у него на столе стоит ваша фотография. Гаррету показалось, что он где-то недавно вас видел. Он сказал мне, и мы решили просмотреть все записи еще раз.

— Но их же наверняка очень много, это должно было занять не один день, — Клэр огляделась, подтащила поближе свободный стул и села.

— Существует база, где есть поименный список виртуальных моделей людей. Программа прогоняет все записи через себя, идентифицирует лица людей и сравнивает с базой на основе контрольных точек. Но в нашем случае это было бесконечное множество вариантов, поэтому мы сначала нашли объект, который был в работе у мистера Грея.

— Тогда почему вы искали две недели? Если вы знали, что объект был в том клубе, то почему нельзя было сразу проверить все записи? — Клэр нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, что она упустила из объяснения.

— Хороший вопрос, мисс Беннет, — улыбнулся Йенс. — Дело в том, что у клуба «Офелия» только одна камера, которая меняет свой угол съемки каждые шестьдесят секунд. Она не успела снять объект, мы нашли его на нескольких других записях с камер, расположенных в паре кварталов, но недалеко оттуда находятся три клуба.

— Можно было сходить туда и поспрашивать.

— Какова вероятность, что кто-то вспомнит о ничем не выделяющемся пареньке в серой толстовке? Где-то плюс-минус бесконечность.

— Тогда почему ваша программа не идентифицировала мое лицо в первый раз?

—Мистер Петрелли настоял, чтобы ваши данные были убраны из базы, — агент кивнул кому-то за спиной Клэр, она повернулась и увидела подошедшего отца.

— Не скучала?

— Нет, — Клэр улыбнулась и встала. — Мистер Йенс прочитал мне интересную лекцию о работе вашей программы по распознаванию лиц.

— Вообще-то это программа ФБР, — уточнил Ной. — Спасибо, Роб. Пойдем, Медвежонок.

— Удачного поиска, сэр, — агент шутливо отсалютовал им и вернулся к своим мониторам.

***

Сигнализация машины пискнула, отключаясь, Клэр открыла дверь и села на переднее сиденье. Она подождала, пока Ной займет место водителя, схватила его за рукав пиджака и притянула к себе.

— Можно не называть меня Медвежонком при всех?

Ной мягко высвободил рукав и завел автомобиль.

— Конечно, Медвежонок, — невозмутимо ответил он.

Клэр застонала и побилась головой о подголовник сиденья. Иногда она начинала верить шуткам о том, что мужчины никогда не взрослеют.

***

Они ехали по какой-то узенькой улочке, забитой третьесортными мелкими офисами. Клэр смотрела на спешащих по своим делам клерков и думала о том, что когда-то считала своего отца одним из них.

— Ты сказал, что знаешь, где этот клуб, — вспомнила она. — Откуда?

— Мы с твоей мамой пару раз там были на заре нашего знакомства, — Ной посигналил выскочившему из-за припаркованной у обочины машины человеку и объехал его.

— Брр, не хочу даже представлять это.

— Между прочим, я довольно хорошо танцевал и…

— Папа! — Клэр возмущенно посмотрела на отца, он, веселился, не скрываясь.

— Молчу-молчу, — они свернули на небольшую стоянку. — Приехали.

Клэр вышла из машины, не забыв посильнее хлопнуть дверью, и огляделась: справа и слева была улица с небольшими магазинами и офисами, где-то неподалеку играла музыка.

— Нам туда, — Ной кивнул в сторону узкого переулка между домами. — Самый короткий путь от ближайшей стоянки.

— Темный пустынный переулок? Звучит как сюжет второсортного фильма ужасов, — Клэр наморщила нос, когда они проходили мимо мусорных баков. — Мерзость.

— Отличное место, чтобы пригрозить кому-нибудь ножом и обокрасть, — в переулке даже днем было не слишком светло из-за стоящих слишком близко друг к другу высоких зданий.

— Хотела бы я посмотреть на того, кто сможет ограбить Сайлара, — пробормотала Клэр себе под нос, обходя блестящую бензиновой пленкой лужу.

Она ускорила шаг, чтобы догнать ушедшего вперед отца, но споткнулась обо что-то и едва не упала, в последний момент успев опереться рукой о стену.

— Черт, — Клэр отпихнула попавшую под каблук тряпку и краем глаза выхватила из полумрака белеющую у стены вещь. Она присела на корточки и присмотрелась: из канализационного слива торчал зацепившийся за решетку светлый наушник. Клэр потянула за него и осторожно вытащила мокрый испачканный в грязи розовый айпод.

— Клэр? — сзади послышались шаги, и к ней подошел Ной. — Что такое?

— Смотри, — Клэр встала и развернулась к отцу, показывая свою находку. — Это мой, я оставила его у тебя в бардачке машины недели три назад.

— Почему именно твой?

— Поэтому, — она повернула айпод: на задней панели полупрозрачным лаком было нарисовано сердечко. — Сайлар еще и у тебя в машине порылся.

— Хорошо, нужно здесь все осмотреть, только взять сначала… — раздавшийся звонок телефона заставил Ноя прерваться и ответить. — Да, Нейтан.

Клэр сжала губы и отвернулась.

— Да, сейчас будем, — Ной закончил разговор и убрал телефон. — Поиграем в осмотр места происшествия в другой раз.

— Что такое? — Клэр завернула айпод в носовой платок и положила в карман пиджака.

— Заблудшая душа вернулась в отчий дом.

— Лучше бы его нашли в придорожной канаве.

Ной усмехнулся и повел Клэр к машине.

***

Уже начинало темнеть, когда они вернулись обратно, и Клэр на всякий случай перевела телефон в беззвучный режим, решив, что потом успеет извиниться перед матерью за позднее возвращение. Она не хотела лишний раз заставлять Сандру волноваться, особенно после всего, что было, но выяснять отношения здесь и сейчас хотелось еще меньше.

— Он так просто взял и вернулся?

— Сейчас и выясним, — Ной поправил очки и виновато улыбнулся. — Никак не дойду до мастерской, дужки разболтались.

— Только никакой новой оправы, — пригрозила Клэр.

— Конечно, Медвежонок.

Они дождались лифта, и Ной нажал кнопку минус третьего этажа.

— Мы разве едем не наверх? — удивилась Клэр, пытаясь вспомнить, что находится на нижних уровнях здания.

— Они в лаборатории Суреша.

— Мне интересно, что вы пообещали ему за работу?

Клэр подумала, что из всех тех, кого она встретила в том злополучном самолете, ей повезло больше всего. И если она так и не могла найти в себе силы, чтобы простить и понять, то как приходилось остальным. Почему у кого-то — у того же доктора Суреша — получилось переступить через это и пойти дальше, а она продолжала топтаться на месте. Клэр хотелось верить, что виноват этот «юношеский максимализм», который ей приписывали окружающие, но она не могла представить, как однажды будет думать как-то иначе.

— Не «за работу», а «работу». С бонусом в виде высокотехнологичной лаборатории, неограниченного финансирования исследований и неприкосновенности некоторых близких ему людей.

— Он вам просто продался, — нахмурилась Клэр, до этого момента она была лучшего мнения о докторе Суреше.

— Он признал, что все мы люди, и у всех нас есть право на ошибку. На счету Суреша тоже несколько не самых благовидных поступков. Он не так чист, как тебе кажется. И сейчас мы пытаемся построить будущее на костях совершенных ошибок.

Клэр хотела ответить, но лифт остановился.

— Просто запомни, что мир делится на белое и черное только в сказках. В реальной жизни так не бывает, — Ной улыбнулся ей и вышел из лифта.

— Вместо сказок на ночь ты читал мне Жюль Верна, если не помнишь, — ответила Клэр и выскочила следом, когда лифт уже начал закрываться.

— Тебе нравилось.

Они прошли по коридору, завернули за угол, и Клэр увидела стоящего у двойных дверей старшего Петрелли.

— Нейтан? — Ной подошел к нему.

— Сайлар застрял, — тот сразу перешел к делу. — Представляешь, как я удивился, когда увидел на пороге своего кабинета Клэр, которая высказала мне все, что она думает об отсутствии Мохиндера в лаборатории.

— Жаль, что не высказал ничего другого, — съязвила Клэр.

— Что значит, застрял? — спросил Ной, не обращая внимания на комментарии дочери.

— То и значит, — вздохнул Нейтан. — Либо Мохиндер разберется, что случилось, либо у нас будет две Клэр Беннет.

— Ну уж нет! — возмутилась Клэр. — Вариант «убить и где-нибудь закопать» не рассматривается?

Она не хотела даже думать о том, что кто-то, а тем более Сайлар, будет щеголять в ее теле, словно в одежде. И если он не мог вернуть свое тело обратно, то лучше бы ему побыстрее вспомнить, как это делается, иначе Клэр самолично застрелит его, вставит в затылок огромный железный гвоздь и закопает в ближайшем лесу.

— Его нельзя убить, — напомнил Ной. — Где он был последние две недели?

— Не сказал и пообещал убить каждого, кто спросит его об этом.

Клэр усмехнулась: подобные угрозы были настолько в духе Сайлара, что скоро все перестанут воспринимать их всерьез.

— Посмотрим, — Ной достал пистолет, на всякий случай снял его с предохранителя и убрал обратно. — Клэр, пойдешь?

— Подожду здесь, не горю желанием видеть Сайлара в таком виде, — покачала головой Клэр. — Если я когда-нибудь захочу посмотреть на себя со стороны, то запишу видео.

— Хорошо, я недолго, — Ной толкнул дверь и вошел в лабораторию.

— Клэр, послушай, — начал говорить не спешащий уходить Нейтан. — Все то, что было…

— Не сейчас, — отрезала Клэр и ткнула его пальцем в грудь, заставляя замолчать. — Пару минут назад папа сказал мне, что только в сказках мир делится на черное и белое. Найди в своем графике время для встречи, тогда поговорим.

— Итальянский ресторан подойдет? — спросил Нейтан, перебирая в уме знакомые места с неплохой кухней.

— Что может быть лучше пасты? — улыбнулась Клэр, решив, что сможет выслушать все оправдания и «ты еще не понимаешь этого», которые он хотел сказать ей.

Нейтан кивнул и последовал за Ноем. Дверь распахнулась, и Клэр увидела Сайлара: он сидел на высокой медицинской каталке, а стоящий рядом доктор Суреш брал у него кровь из вены. Клэр придержала дверь ногой, не давая ей закрыться до конца. Да, ей не хотелось видеть Сайлара, но это не означало, что она не собиралась узнать, в чем дело. В конце концов, дело касалось ее тела, и Клэр имела право голоса, если что-то пойдет не так.

— С возвращением, Габриэл, — произнес Ной тем самым голосом, от которого окружающие начинали мечтать оказаться где-нибудь подальше.

— Привет, мистер Беннет, — ответил Сайлар, и Клэр подумала, что он, должно быть, ухмыляется. — Я даже не удостоюсь радостных отцовских объятий?

— Могу предложить пулю в лоб.

— Фу, как неоригинально.

— Отмывать лабораторию от мозгов будете вместе, — предупредил их Суреш.

Клэр заглянула в щель, оставшуюся между дверьми, но увидела только часть монитора, на котором мелькали какие-то графики и формулы. Она уже почти жалела о своем решении, о том, что отказалась идти туда, но теперь оставалось только стоять и слушать: если она войдет посреди разговора, это будет все равно, что с ходу признаться: "Я подслушивала, и мне стало слишком любопытно".

— Где ты был? — Клэр услышала, как скрипнул стол, и подумала, что отец наверняка оперся на него и скрестил руки на груди. Он всегда так делал, когда приглашал Клэр в свой кабинет дома для очередного серьезного разговора.

— Брал отпуск, это запрещено? — огрызнулся Сайлар и нетерпеливо добавил, — Суреш, ты долго еще будешь возиться? Мне надоело шататься в таком виде.

На себя бы посмотрел, подумала Клэр. Она не единожды слышала шутку о том, что мужчина должен быть немного красивее обезьяны, но Сайлар проигрывал даже макаке.

— Компьютер не может анализировать состав твоей крови быстрее, — Мохиндер встал у того монитора, который видела Клэр, наклонился над столом и начал набирать что-то на клавиатуре. — А без результатов я не могу понять, что с тобой не так.

— Запрещено, пока ты живешь в квартире, которую тебе снимают, и получаешь деньги за то, что таскаешься за мной и пытаешься делать вид, что работаешь.

— Беннет, а ты не пробовал почаще трахаться? Ходишь такой злобный, кидаешься на всех… Говорят, расслабляет, — Сайлар рассмеялся, а Клэр слушала собственный смех, руки сжимались в кулаки, ногти впивались в ладони.

Она не чувствовала боль, но это все равно успокаивало. Клэр хотелось войти, взять у отца пистолет и выпустить в Сайлара всю обойму, чтобы он заткнулся. Но глупо было бы вестись на столь откровенную провокацию. Сайлар просто тянул время и пытался перевести разговор на другие темы любыми способами, лишь бы ему перестали задавать вопросы, на которые он не собирался отвечать.

— Я ценю твое беспокойство о моем здоровье, спасибо, — спокойно ответил Ной. Клэр представила, как отец наклонил голову и посмотрел на Сайлара поверх очков. Этот взгляд заставлял ее раскаиваться и обещать, что она больше так не будет. Но вряд ли что-то подобное подействовало бы на человека, убившего кучу людей.

— Какого черта? — недоуменно проговорил Суреш, и Клэр увидела, как он еще ниже наклонился над столом, разглядывая что-то на мониторе.

— Что не так? — спросил Сайлар со смесью настороженности и угрозы в голосе.

— Почти все показатели нормальны настолько, что хоть в учебник их вписывай, — ответил Мохиндер и как-то слишком нервно усмехнулся. — Но в твоей крови есть то, чего быть не должно: бета-частицы хорионического гонадотропина.

— И? — почти рыкнул Сайлар, теряя терпение. В первый раз Клэр была с ним солидарна: она тоже не знала, что означает та медицинская белиберда, произнесенная Сурешем.

— Вот это я понимаю, — протянул Нейтан. — Отлично проведенный отпуск.

— Я уже пытался перерезать тебе горло, но мне помешали. С радостью исправлю это недоразумение и завершу…

— Это гормон, — перебил Ной разошедшегося Сайлара, — который есть в крови только у беременных женщин.

Клэр охнула и поспешно зажала себе рот рукой, прикусив палец до крови. Металлический привкус отрезвил ее, и она запоздало понадеялась, что этот возглас остался незамеченным. Происходящее было настолько нереально, что напоминало какого-то тупое юмористическое шоу, не хватало разве что закадрового смеха. И Клэр готова была посмеяться и даже похлопать, лишь бы после у нее получилось проснуться в собственной кровати и понять: все было только дурным сном.

— Думаю, именно это мешает тебе вернуть свой облик, — осторожно продолжил Мохиндер, тщательно подбирая каждое слово. — Что-то вроде защитного механизма. Должно быть, даже на маленьком сроке зародыш воспринимается как отдельный организм. И способность к превращению не работает, потому что твое настоящее тело — мужское. Скорее всего, если бы этого защитного механизма не было, то при смене облика твоя способность к регенерации просто бы растворила его без каких-либо последствий.

Если бы Клэр стояла в лаборатории, то обязательно сказала бы, что это не его способность, а Сайлар — просто вор. И Клэр было бы все равно, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент, чтобы придираться к словам. Ни у кого нет права обесценивать то единственное, что делало ее особенной.

— Я представляю принцип работы препаратов для медикаментозного аборта. Думаю, ты сможешь вернуться в свой облик и полностью регенерировать, как только начнется процесс отторжения паразита, и способность перестанет считать его за живой организм.

Мохиндер замолчал, и в наступившей тишине Клэр услышала свое дыхание. Она чувствовала себя липкой и грязной от одной мысли о том, что Сайлар спал с кем-то в ее обличии. Ни одни отношения Клэр еще не заходили настолько далеко, и было иррационально обидно: с ее телом сделали то, что она сама не успела. Сайлар будто специально задался целью украсть у нее все: способность, совместную работу с Ноем, а теперь и это. Клэр иногда начинало казаться, что однажды она просто исчезнет, когда у нее не останется больше ничего своего.

— Нет, — сказал Сайлар, и у Клэр перехватило дыхание от того, как отстраненно и резко прозвучал ее собственный голос. — Это не паразит, а ребенок. Мой.

Послышались шаги, и Клэр еле успела отскочить от дверей, когда из лаборатории вылетел Сайлар. Пару мгновений он смотрел на Клэр, сжав побелевшие губы, затем оттолкнул ее и пошел прочь. Клэр ударилась спиной о стену и сползла по ней вниз, давя в себе желание разрыдаться.

***

Входная дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком замка, на лестнице послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Клэр натянула одеяло на голову и уткнулась в спинку дивана, надеясь еще хотя бы немного поспать. Вчера она была слишком измотана, чтобы ехать домой, и Ной отвез ее к себе, Клэр так и уснула на диване, пока отец звонил Лайлу. Это было неприятно — отец не хотел разговаривать с мамой даже по телефону, и это рушило и без того слабые надежды Клэр на объединение их семьи. Но хуже было осознание своей беспомощности: она не могла вмешаться и как-то повлиять на них, оставалось только стоять в стороне и наблюдать. Погруженная в невеселые мысли, Клэр и провалилась в сон, устроившись головой на подлокотнике дивана.

Утром Клэр сквозь сон слушала, как отец тихо собирался, пил кофе, чертыхаясь, пытался отыскать ключи от машины, и думала о том, что произошло. Весь разговор в лаборатории, свидетелем которого она стала, сейчас казался настолько нереальным, что Клэр никак не могла в него поверить. Она могла принять то, что Сайлар спал с мужчинами — этим сейчас было невозможно кого-то удивить. Клэр даже могла вписать в свою картину мира то, что он делал это в женском обличии. Но мысль о том, что Сайлар добровольно решил провести столько месяцев не в своем теле, чтобы родить ребенка, не вызывала ничего, кроме желания покрутить пальцем у виска. Этого просто не могло быть, только в плохих фильмах убийцы и маньяки вдруг становятся хорошими по мановению руки сценариста.

Сзади послышался шорох, Клэр вздрогнула, резко повернулась и, не рассчитав движение, сползла на ковер вместе с пледом, которым укрывалась. В стоящем рядом кресле, откинувшись на спинку и положив ногу на ногу, сидела Анжела. Клэр пару раз моргнула, надеясь, что это ей просто привиделось, но ничего не изменилось.

— Доброе утро, Клэр, — Анжела постучала пальцами по подлокотнику. — Я уже думала тебя будить.

— Как вы здесь оказались? — Клэр подтянула ноги к груди, укуталась в плед и решила из чистого упрямства сделать вид, что она очень любит сидеть на ковре, а не падает на пол от каждого шороха.

— Твой отец впустил меня, когда уходил, — она неопределенно повела ладонью в сторону двери, будто это что-то объясняло. — Не знала, что ты спишь.

— Уже нет, спасибо, — Клэр собиралась упомянуть о том, что она давно уже не спит, но промолчала. — Что вам нужно?

— С чего ты взяла, что мне что-то нужно? — Анжела чудесно умела изображать недоумение, Клэр почти позавидовала такому умению владеть собой. — Разве я не могу просто навестить собственную внучку?

— Бросьте, просто так вы даже с собственными сыновьями не разговариваете, — Клэр отвела упавшую на глаза прядь волос и с наслаждением подумала, насколько растрепанный у нее должен быть вид. А следы не смытой вчера косметики наверняка отлично дополняют образ. — Лучше сразу скажите, что вам нужно. Я хочу сходить в душ и позавтракать.

— Ты будешь жить с Габриэлом, пока он не сможет вернуть себе нормальный облик.

— Ну уж нет! — воскликнула Клэр и пару раз стукнулась лбом о собственные колени. Она почти готова была очнуться в каком-нибудь сумасшедшем доме в окружении мягких стен — театр абсурда, который продолжался второй день, просто не мог быть реальностью.

— Это был не вопрос, Клэр, — Анжела улыбнулась уголками губ. — Или ты больше не хочешь работать с Ноем?

— Как это связано? — насторожилась Клэр, отгоняя от себя тревожную мысль о том, что ее сейчас загонят в угол.

— Мне казалось, твой отец рассказывал тебе о наших принципах. Приказы не обсуждаются, а безукоризненно выполняются.

— Но почему именно я?

— Тебе нужно научиться терпению и смирению, а это прекрасный повод.

— Я и так очень терпеливая, — как можно спокойнее произнесла Клэр, напоминая себе о том, что криком сделает только хуже. — И что мне будет за это?

— Если ты справишься, то Нейтан разрешит Ною взять тебя в качестве напарника.

Клэр поняла, что ей поставили шах и мат всего в несколько ходов. Анжела была замечательным манипулятором и прекрасно знала, чем нужно поманить Клэр, чтобы та сделала все, что от нее требуется. И даже осознавая это, Клэр готова была согласиться на любые условия.

— Мне нужно в душ, — она встала, кинула плед на диван и с наслаждением потянулась, разминая затекшие от сидения на полу мышцы.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Анжела. — Омлет тебя устроит?

— Что? — переспросила Клэр, растерявшись от такой смены темы.

— Могу я приготовить для своей внучки завтрак? — Анжела поднялась и начала педантично складывать брошенный плед.

— Конечно, — Клэр развернулась и направилась в ванную, но на полпути остановилась и произнесла, разглядывая немного потертую с одной стороны дверную ручку. — Это же не просто так. Я и Сайлар, в смысле. Вы хотите чего-то добиться.

— Может быть, Клэр, — Анжела положила сложенный плед на спинку дивана и стряхнула со своего пиджака несколько пылинок.

— Это как участвовать в представлении, где нет никаких лишних действий и персонажей, — Клэр хмыкнула, представив, что в нескольких шагах сидят зрители, которые сейчас смотрят на нее. — И мне интересно, изменилось бы что-нибудь, если бы я отказалась. Или тогда вы бы заранее знали об этом и иначе добились бы своего. Насколько бессмысленны попытки сделать не так, как хочется вам?

— Полагаю, что полностью, — Анжела сошла с ковра, и Клэр поморщилась от неприятно резанувшего слух стука каблуков по паркету. — Порой, когда пытаешься сбежать от собственной судьбы, оказываешься прямо у ее порога.

Клэр молча кивнула. Возможно, она и правда в очередной раз пошла по предназначенной для нее дороге, но никто не сказал, что однажды Клэр не сможет свернуть с нее.

***

На входе в Здание 26 их встретил тот же охранник, которого Клэр видела вчера. Она улыбнулась и быстро перебрала в уме несколько имен, пытаясь вспомнить, как же его звали.

— Добрый день, мистер Рой, — Клэр очень надеялась, что не ошиблась.

— О, мисс Беннет, вы запомнили мое имя, — он явно был польщен. — Здравствуйте, миссис Петрелли. Вот, вам оставили.

Рой протянул Анжеле объемную потрепанную папку, и, конечно, Клэр сразу же стало интересно, что там внутри. Но она не собиралась начинать разговор первой, ей хотелось маленькой личной победы — чтобы Анжела обратилась к ней сама. Это было глупо, но Клэр не могла ничего с собой поделать.

— Как раз вовремя, — Анжела взяла папку и направилась к лифтам, Клэр переглянулась с охранником, пожала плечами и поплелась следом.

Сюда они ехали молча, и Клэр была даже в какой-то степени рада этому. Чем дольше Анжела молчала, тем меньше у нее было возможностей сказать что-нибудь, от чего Клэр захотела бы выйти из машины на полном ходу.

— Ной поехал забрать твои вещи из дома, — нарушила молчания Анжела, и Клэр внутренне возликовала и поставила один-ноль в свою пользу. — Он скажет Сандре, что ты поживешь три месяца у него.

— Мой отец будет рыться в моем белье? Замечательно! — разозлилась Клэр и собралась было высказать все, что она думала по этому поводу, но запнулась. — Почему три?

— Полагаю, что в этот самый момент доктор Суреш говорит Габриэлу о том, что через четыре, максимум через пять месяцев, его ДНК потеряет способность к изменению, и он навсегда останется в этом теле.

— Тогда причем здесь я? Чтобы ему было, кого швырять об стену в припадках злости? — съязвила Клэр, практически готовая к тому, что где-нибудь в подвалах этого здания случайно завалялся инкубатор из будущего, способный выращивать детей из эмбрионов.

— Думаю, вы найдете, чем заняться, — ответила Анжела, не спеша разъяснять все Клэр.

В лаборатории царила напряженная тишина — Клэр буквально окунулась в нее, едва они вошли. Сайлар, как и вчера, сидел на медицинской каталке, а Суреш молча стоял напротив. Клэр посмотрела на побелевшие пальцы Сайлара, сжимающие стальной край, и сглотнула, явственно представив, как они сжимают ее горло.

— Доктор Суреш, — Анжела как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулась, будто бы не замечая напряженной атмосферы. — Габриэл.

— У нас возникли проблемы, — Суреш нервным жестом потер переносицу. — Я сделал дополнительные тесты и…

— Мне хотелось бы рассказать вам о некоторых исследованиях, доктор, — перебила его Анжела, — их проводил один мой знакомый профессор из Бостона тридцать лет назад.

— Самое время для урока истории, — процедил Сайлар сквозь сжатые зубы, и Клэр машинально сделала шаг назад, чтобы оказаться подальше от него.

— Он работал на Министерство Обороны, и им с командой предстояло разработать способы выращивания солдат.

— Выращивания? — вырвалось у Клэр.

— В буквальном смысле, — кивнула Анжела и продолжила. — Все разрабатывалось на теоретической основе. Женские яйцеклетки оплодотворяли и помещали в смесь гормонов роста, рождался младенец, который через три года достигал развития двадцатиоднолетнего мужчины. Проблема заключалась в том, как замедлить и стабилизировать процесс, когда подопытный достигал желаемого возраста. Тогда они так и не смогли решить проблему ускоренного митоза и подавления замедлителей клеточного цикла.

— Если взять за основу гормоны роста, то можно… — Суреш рванулся к компьютеру, чуть не сбив стоящую у него на пути Анжелу, и начал что-то быстро печатать. Клэр видела быстро меняющиеся графики и диаграммы и снова чувствовала себя героиней разыгранного как по нотам спектакля. — В теории можно сделать капельницы из гормонов, ускорить весь процесс, а затем, сразу после рождения, перелить ребенку кровь Клэр. Она излечит все дефектные гормональные механизмы, и процесс будет стабилизирован.

— Почему не мою кровь? — спросил Сайлар, отпустивший край каталки и теперь растирающий исчерченные красным ладони.

— Ты смешал в себе столько способностей, что я не знаю, как это отразится на всем процессе, — Мохиндер просмотрел еще несколько графиков.

— И как долго все это будет? — Сайлар спрыгнул на пол и неловко качнулся на каблуках. Клэр с мстительным удовольствием пообещала себе подарить ему какие-нибудь розовые со стразами кроссовки.

— Я рассчитаю дозу, но если класть тебя под капельницу раз в неделю, то три месяца максимум. Не знаю, как отреагирует твой организм, а попытка у нас только одна.

— Три месяца, значит? — тихо спросила Клэр, подойдя к Анжеле.

— Я ведь оказалась права, — Анжела положила папку на стол. — Вам может понадобиться.

— Да, спасибо. Это замечательно, если мы возьмем… да, точно… а потом… — бормотал себе под нос увлеченный новой идеей Суреш, но на очередном «а может» он замолчал и повернулся к Клэр. — Ты ведь согласишься поделиться своей кровью?

Клэр с удивлением посмотрела на Мохиндера, а затем перевела взгляд на напряженно застывшего Сайлара. Она не ожидала такого вопроса. Ее никогда не спрашивали — все просто брали и делали то, что им было нужно. Даже Сайлар просто пришел и взял силой ее способность. Никому не было дела до желаний Клэр. И теперь она должна была решить судьбу еще не рожденного младенца. При других обстоятельствах Клэр обязательно рассмеялась бы, оценив пафос этой фразы, но сейчас ей было не до этого.

Всегда, с той самой минуты, когда Сайлар нашел ее в школьной раздевалке, Клэр мечтала о том, что однажды отомстит ему, сделает так, чтобы он сполна ощутил всю ту боль, которую причинил ей. Клэр не могла понять, почему Сайлар так цепляется за ребенка, но знала: вот она, та самая возможность. И Сайлар тоже знал, Клэр видела это в его глазах. Она хотела рассмеяться ему в лицо и сказать, что Сайлар ничего от нее не дождется, но вместо этого Клэр кивнула и выбежала в коридор, ненавидя себя за слабость.

***

В сквере было немноголюдно: начинало холодать, и любители прогулок постепенно перебирались в теплые помещения. Клэр смахнула со скамейки несколько красно-желтых листьев и села, грея руки о теплый стаканчик с кофе. В детстве она любила смотреть на проходящих мимо людей и гадать, куда и по каким делам они спешат. Это было сродни играм в куклы, только Клэр придумывала жизнь для реальных людей, хотя и видела их в первый и, вероятно, в последний раз в жизни.

— О чем задумалась, Медвежонок? — раздалось сбоку.

— Папа! — Клэр так увлеклась, что даже не услышала, как к ней подошли. Она подскочила, обняла отца, чмокнула его в гладковыбритую щеку и утянула к себе на скамейку. — Я не заметила тебя.

— Ай-ай, постоянная бдительность, — Ной шутливо погрозил пальцем.

— Ты начитался Гарри Поттера? — хихикнула Клэр, представив отца в образе Аластора Хмури. — Я подарю тебе мантию и волшебную палочку на Рождество.

— А метлу? — не остался в долгу Ной. — Без нее образ будет неполным.

— Обязательно, — пообещала Клэр, и пусть отец даже не думает, что она забудет об этом разговоре. — За уроками полетов сможешь обратиться к сам знаешь кому.

— Что случилось? — спросил Ной, и Клэр опустила голову, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая отпечаток своего блеска для губ на крышке стаканчика. — Он тебе что-то сделал?

— Нет, — Клэр смахнула упавший на колено желтый лист. — Совсем ничего не сделал, за эти две недели мы даже почти не виделись. Я сижу в своей комнате, он — у себя.

— Что тебя беспокоит, Медвежонок? — отец погладил ее по плечу, и Клэр заставила себя улыбнуться.

— Я не знаю, чего мне ждать. Мы пару дней назад столкнулись на кухне: я искала нож для хлеба, а Сайлар достал его из раковины, вытер, положил рядом со мной и ушел к себе, — Клэр до сих пор не могла забыть на мгновение вспыхнувшее чувство липкого удушающего страха, когда к ней подошел Сайлар с ножом в руке. Она тогда стояла, уперев взгляд в разделочную доску, и боялась вздохнуть: умом Клэр понимала, что бояться ей нечего, но что-то на уровне почти животных инстинктов оказалось сильнее. — Не думала, что когда-нибудь скажу такое, но лучше бы он ругался и отпускал свои шуточки.

— Хочешь, я поговорю с ним?

— Нет, я должна справиться сама.

— Уверена?

— Нет, но это мое дело, — иногда Клэр хотелось, чтобы отец поменьше опекал ее. — Иначе моя дражайшая бабушка не примет работу.

— Кстати об этом, — зацепился за ее фразу Ной, и Клэр внутренне возликовала от того, что ей удалось перевести разговор на нужную ей тему. — Что Анжела тебе пообещала?

— Ответ за ответ? — Клэр отпила глоток остывающего кофе и слизала с губ молочную пенку.

— Ты меня поймала, — признал Ной. — Что тебя интересует?

— Те исследования, они ведь не были только теоретическими? — что-то во всем этом было не так, но Клэр не могла понять, в чем дело.

— Нет.

— Расскажи, — попросила Клэр. — И не говори, что мне рано знать. После всего, что я видела, меня сложно чем-то напугать.

— В Бостоне есть организация, подобная нам, но они работают на ФБР, из-за чего имеют дополнительные обязанности. Мы иногда обмениваемся документами и стараемся не вмешиваться в дела друг друга. Это дело было не из сферы наших интересов, поэтому я знаю только официальные данные. Без имен, хорошо?

— Меня они и не интересуют, — кофе окончательно остыл, и Клэр выбросила полупустой стаканчик в мусорный бак.

— Один ученый вырастил такого солдата. И для существования ему приходилось убивать людей и вводить себе сыворотку из их гипофиза, — Ной невесело усмехнулся. — Но однажды от него забеременела женщина.

— И что произошло? — Клэр понимала, что ничем хорошим это не закончилось, но все равно хотела услышать историю до конца.

— Она была беременна час, родила здорового ребенка и умерла, — Ной замолчал на несколько мгновений и продолжил. — Ребенок начал стремительно расти и умер спустя считанные минуты в возрасте восьмидесяти лет.

Клэр хотела сказать, что такого просто не может быть, науке неподвластны подобные вещи. Но она знала людей, которые умели летать, предсказывать будущее и читать мысли, так почему же кто-то не мог увести науку далеко вперед. Если о подобных экспериментах не твердили на каждом углу, то еще не значит, что их не было. Когда-то ведь электричество тоже считали чуть ли не магией, а сейчас этим никого не удивишь.

— Клэр? — Ной положил руку ей на плечо и развернул к себе. — Все нормально?

— Извини, пап, я задумалась, — Клэр как можно беззаботнее улыбнулась. — Все в порядке, просто не могу поверить, что наука способна на подобное.

— В мире много вещей, о которых мы еще даже не догадываемся.

— Она пообещала мне позволить работать с тобой, если я справлюсь, — сказала Клэр, не дожидаясь, пока ей снова повторят вопрос.

— Хорошо, — Ной не казался удивленным или недовольным.

— Ты не злишься? — настороженно поинтересовалась Клэр, успевшая заготовить целый список причин и оправданий.

— Мне сложно смириться с тем, что ты повзрослела. Но думаю, что справлюсь с этим.

— Спасибо.

Теперь Клэр поверила в то, что обязательно со всем разберется. Отец одобрял ее, значит, иного выхода просто не было — она не могла подвести его и разочаровать. И, как оказалось, это было не настолько трудным заданием, Клэр вполне успешно справлялась.

— Мне пора, — Клэр с радостью не уходила бы никуда, но ей нужно было возвращаться. Она и так на полдня сбежала, никого не предупредив.

— Я тебя подвезу, — Ной встал и подал ей руку.

***

На ступеньках крыльца на Клэр почти налетел вышедший из дома доктор Суреш. Она совсем забыла, что сегодня был из тех дней, когда Сайлар смиренно сидел под капельницей и послушно отвечал на все вопросы, которые ему задавали. Он отказался ездить в лабораторию, поэтому Мохиндеру приходилось привозить все самому. Клэр подозревала, что Сайлар просто не хотел никому показываться в таком виде, и это ее бесконечно веселило.

— О, Клэр, — Суреш улыбнулся ей. — Думал, ты дома.

— Я встречалась с отцом, — Клэр поднялась на несколько ступенек, чтобы не смотреть на него снизу вверх. — Как Сайлар?

— В отвратительном настроении. Я сегодня немного увеличил дозу, последи за ним, хорошо? Если что, звони мне в любое время.

— Почему вы ему помогаете? — спросила Клэр. Она хотела задать ему этот вопрос с того самого момента, когда узнала, что он хочет сделать. — Я понимаю, что он не виноват во всех бедах мира, но некоторые все же на его совести. Скольких людей он…

— Он убил моего отца, Клэр, — напомнил Мохиндер. — Но нельзя судить кого-то, если не был на его месте. Я сам совершил много такого, о чем хотел бы забыть. Но у меня получилось отойти от края и вернуться к относительно нормальной жизни. И если есть хотя бы малейшая возможность, что Габриэл сможет сделать то же самое, получив семью, то я готов помогать ему.

— Спасибо, доктор Суреш, — теперь Клэр начинала понимать. Ей стоило поразмыслить, а не в очередной раз делить мир на черное и белое.

Они попрощались, и Клэр поднялась наверх. Квартира Сайлара была на втором этаже в самом конце коридора, перед входной дверью лежал коврик с издевательской надписью «Добро пожаловать». Клэр ненавидела постоянно заедающий замок и несмазанные дверные петли, но утешала себя мыслью о том, что никто точно не сможет незаметно войти.

Сайлар сидел на диване во фланелевой пижаме отвратительного бутылочного цвета, закинув босые ноги на журнальный столик. Он монотонно тыкал на кнопки пульта управления от телевизора со страдальческим выражением на лице.

— У тебя что совсем нет ничего приличного? — капризно протянул Сайлар, и Клэр увидела, что он подключил к телевизору один из ее съемных жестких дисков, забитых фильмами и сериалами.

— Тысяча и один способ приготовить мозги? — раньше Клэр обязательно разозлилась бы и начала орать: она ненавидела, когда ее вещи трогали без разрешения. Но она знала, что Сайлар ждал этого и не собиралась поддаваться на провокации.

— Хотя бы, — Сайлар поднял руку и не глядя поймал вылетевшее из кухни яблоко.

— Запросто, — Клэр подошла к нему, отобрала пульт и, загородив Сайлару весь обзор, быстро выбрала что-то из длинного списка на экране. — Наслаждайтесь, доктор Хесс.

Клэр кинула пульт на диван и сбежала в свою комнату раньше, чем Сайлар успел понять, что она ему включила.

***

Ночью Клэр разбудил какой-то шум: сквозь сон она слышала, как мимо ее двери прошел Сайлар, затем что-то упало, и снова наступила тишина. Клэр открыла глаза и посмотрела на светящийся в темноте циферблат электронных часов — было начало пятого утра. Ей хотелось перевернуться на другой бок, накрыться одеялом с головой и снова уснуть, и пусть Сайлар занимается чем угодно хоть до самого утра, но Клэр обещала доктору Сурешу следить за самочувствием его подопечного. Она была уверена, что станет последним человеком, к которому Сайлар когда-нибудь обратится за помощью, поэтому нужно было встать и выяснить самой.

В коридоре было темно, только из-под неплотно прикрытой двери ванной пробивалась полоска света. Клэр прошла туда, на ходу завязывая пояс халата, и дернула на себя ручку, уже готовая к тому, что ей сейчас влетит. Сайлар стоял у раковины, оперевшись на нее, и смотрел в зеркало. Он не повернулся, когда Клэр открыла дверь, и это было плохо.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Сайлар тихим голосом, заставляя Клэр думать, что все не просто плохо, а еще хуже.

— Ничего, — осторожно ответила Клэр и наклонилась, чтобы поднять валявшуюся у ее ног расческу. — Мог бы и не разбрасывать чужие вещи.

Клэр знала, что почти наверняка выведет Сайлара из себя этим замечанием. Но у нее не было никаких других идей, как добиться хотя бы какой-то реакции.

— Мог бы, — согласился Сайлар, и Клэр почувствовала, как на нее волнами накатывает паника. Все было до ужаса неправильным, и она не знала, что с этим делать.

Клэр решила, что лучше позвонит Сурешу, даже если ей нечего сказать, кроме «что-то не так, но я не знаю, в чем дело», но не оставит все, как есть. Она опустила руку в карман халата, чтобы достать телефон, когда Сайлар, коротко охнув, согнулся над раковиной, и его стошнило.

— Пошла вон отсюда, — прохрипел он, прежде чем его скрутил еще один спазм. Клэр чертыхнулась, стянула резинку с заплетенной на ночь косички, подошла к Сайлару и осторожно собрала ему волосы в хвост.

— Обязательно, — послушно кивнула Клэр, не собираясь никуда уходить. Она включила воду и на всякий случай встала рядом, прекрасно зная, что Сайлар сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы серьезно пытаться выгнать ее.

Клэр пыталась считать про себя, чтобы отвлечься на что-нибудь, но сбилась на восьмой минуте. Тогда она стала играть в гляделки с собственным отражением в зеркале, стараясь не думать о том, что Сайлара рвет уже одной желчью, и как ему должно быть неприятно. Клэр знала, что это просто токсикоз, ее мама тоже так мучилась, когда была беременна Лайлом, но не могла перестать волноваться. Сама мысль о том, что она беспокоится за Сайлара, была противна Клэр, но у нее никак не получалось уговорить себя перестать.

— Я же сказал тебе выметаться вон, — сказал Сайлар сорванным голосом и наконец выпрямился. — Или тебя нужно вышвырнуть? — он прошел мимо Клэр и тяжело опустился на бортик открытой душевой кабинки.

— Обязательно, — повторила Клэр, надеясь, что у него не хватит сил выполнить свою угрозу. Она сняла с крючка полотенце, намочила его и наклонилась над Сайларом, промокая его лоб, покрытый испариной.

— Отдай, — Сайлар отнял у нее полотенце и почти уткнулся в него, делая вид, что вытирает лицо. И Клэр неожиданно для себя поняла, что ему стыдно, просто стыдно и неловко вот так принимать помощь. Это же Сайлар, мистер Я-самый-крутой и Лучший-маньяк-года, у которого просто не может быть никаких слабостей.

Раньше Клэр обязательно бы рассмеялась и высказала ему все в лицо, используя любую найденную возможность, чтобы ударить побольнее. Но теперь она знала, что никогда не пойдет такую подлость, иначе, чем она, в сущности, отличается от всех тех, кто прозябает в камерах на нижних уровнях.

— Мне позвонить доктору Сурешу? — спросила Клэр самое нейтральное, что пришло ей в голову.

— Только попробуй, — Сайлар встал и швырнул в нее полотенце, — и тогда части твоего тела будут собирать по всей округе.

— Твои угрозы с каждым днем становятся менее и менее оригинальными, — огрызнулась Клэр, кинула обратно пойманное полотенце и вышла в коридор. Раз Сайлар настолько пришел в себя, чтобы угрожать ей расправой, то все действительно было в порядке.

***

Раньше Клэр не знала ни одного места, которое могла бы с полной уверенностью назвать средоточием Ада, но теперь начинала думать, что нашла его. Сайлар притащил ее в магазин детских товаров, и Клэр успела пожалеть, что не решила подождать его снаружи, потому что все это было слишком. Мимо постоянно пробегали дети, с разных сторон раздавались визг и плач, один раз на Клэр даже наехал мальчик на игрушечной машине, после чего она сбежала за стойку с радиоуправляемыми игрушками и следила за Сайларом уже оттуда.

Почти полторы недели Клэр не могла выспаться: ночами она надоедала Сайлару своим присутствием, иногда почти под руки отводя обратно в кровать, когда ему было совсем плохо. Днем у Клэр не получалось нормально уснуть, и она дремала под какие-нибудь фильмы, но потом вставала в совершенно разбитом состоянии. Из-за этого она постоянно делала какие-то глупости: соль в кофе или постиранная вместе с красной футболкой белая блузка были меньшими из зол. Один раз она забыла выключить плиту и чуть не устроила пожар, тогда Сайлар ночью закрыл ее в комнате. Клэр пару раз подергала дверь и спокойно улеглась спать, не собираясь устраивать скандал. Спустя какое-то время сквозь сон она услышала, как щелкнул, открываясь, замок, но все равно не встала.

Как ни странно, утром Клэр встала с замечательным настроением: она наконец выспалась. Она пошла в ванную, чтобы принять душ, но Сайлар все еще был там: он сидел на плиточном полу, подтянув колени к груди и уткнувшись в них лицом. Клэр молча взяла его за плечи, потянула наверх и повела в кровать, впервые задумавшись о том, насколько Сайлару должно быть сложнее, чем ей. Она не могла представить себя мужчиной в женском теле, но почему-то была уверена в том, что сама вряд ли сумела бы провести в мужском обличии хотя бы сутки. Клэр хотела бы чувствовать превосходство и удовлетворение от осознания того, что Сайлару плохо и даже больно, но ей приходилось всеми силами давить в себе неуместное сочувствие и желание поддержать. Чтобы отвлечься от этого, Клэр весь день убиралась в квартире, до блеска вычищая все места, до которых она могла достать, а вечером Сайлар проснулся и приготовил ужин для них двоих. Они почти не разговаривали друг с другом и никогда не обсуждали свои ночные посиделки, как про себя называла их Клэр. Но с того дня она снова каждую ночь оставалась с Сайларом, а тот готовил им еду — и это было похоже на временное перемирие.

И вот, в первое же утро, когда Сайлар спокойно проспал всю ночь, он разбудил Клэр и с отвратительно-бодрым видом потащил ее по магазинам. Она хотела послать его куда-нибудь подальше, но представила, что в припадке неудовольствия может сотворить и без гормонального скачка не слишком уравновешенный Сайлар, и согласилась. И теперь Клэр только и оставалось ходить за Сайларом и следить за тем, чтобы он не купил что-то из ряда вон выходящего.

Клэр старалась лишний раз не глазеть на Сайлара, но ее взгляд постоянно опускался на его живот. Дома он постоянно ходил в мешковатых пижамах или больших футболках, которые носил до всего этого, а на улицу они еще ни разу вместе не выходили. Клэр знала, что бесполезно как-то пытаться сопоставить нормальные сроки беременности с тем, что происходило с Сайларом, но у нее все равно не получалось до конца осознать то, что все это произошло всего за месяц. Ни у одной подруги Клэр еще не было детей, и она никогда достаточно близко не общалась с беременными женщинами, но по шкале ее личных ощущений вид Сайлара тянул где-то на четвертый месяц. У него был небольшой округлый живот и, Клэр могла поклясться, грудь на полразмера больше, чем у нее. Если с первым она еще могла смириться, то второе вызывало только раздражение.

— О нет, — Клэр увидела, как Сайлар кладет в тележку четвертую пару пинеток и решила, что пришло время вмешаться, пока он не скупил весь магазин.

Она прошла по проходу, увернулась от бегущего навстречу ребенка, мимоходом погладила огромного плюшевого тигра и подошла к Сайлару. Он крутил в руках белую распашонку, и Клэр не имела ничего против этой вещи, пока не прочитала надпись на ней.

— “Я люблю своего папочку”? Серьезно? — она прыснула, всеми силами стараясь не рассмеяться во весь голос. — Это так мило.

— Заткнись, — Сайлар одарил ее злым взглядом и кинул распашонку в тележку.

Клэр промолчала, устыдившись своего поступка. Будь она немного смелее, то обязательно бы извинилась, у нее не было никакого права высмеивать подобные вещи, даже если это был Сайлар.

— Вам чем-нибудь помочь? — к ним подошла консультант, и Клэр увидела, как Сайлар шагнул за тележку и, видимо, чисто инстинктивно положил ладонь на живот в защитном жесте. — Вам для девочки или мальчика?

— Нет, спасибо, — Клэр поспешила вмешаться, пока Сайлар не успел сказать какую-нибудь грубость. — Мы с сестрой справимся сами.

— О, хорошо, — кивнула девушка и заученно улыбнулась. — Если возникнут какие-то проблемы, обращайтесь ко мне.

— Непременно, — уверила ее Клэр.

Ей тоже было интересно, девочка это или мальчик. Несколько дней назад, когда доктор Суреш в последний раз навещал их, он принес с собой переносной аппарат УЗИ. Клэр, как обычно, отсиживалась в своей комнате, но слышала, как Суреш отказался говорить пол ребенка. Сайлар швырнул что-то в стену и долго орал, но это не возымело никакого эффекта. У Клэр не было сомнений в том, что таким образом Суреш решил хотя бы немного отыграться на Сайларе, зная, что тот его не тронет. И она бы даже поаплодировала, если бы и ее не терзало любопытство.

— Пойдем, дорогая сестренка, тебе еще нести все это до такси, — Сайлар толкнул Клэр в плечо и пошел к кассам. — Мне же нельзя поднимать ничего тяжелое.

— Сволочь, — с нескрываемым наслаждением бросила ему вслед Клэр и отправилась обратно к полкам с радиоуправляемыми игрушками, ей нужно было купить кое-кому подарок.

***

Каждые выходные Клэр устраивала стирку вещей, которые за неделю успевали скопиться в корзине для грязного белья. Живя в квартире Сайлара, она не была привязана к рабочей неделе, но все равно продолжала следовать негласному порядку, к которому привыкла. Часть одежды, которая носилась не слишком часто, лежала там подолгу. Поэтому когда Клэр решила, что пришло время постирать оказавшийся на самом дне корзины пиджак, она с удивлением вытряхнула из кармана свой айпод. Клэр положила его туда в день, когда все началось, но все закрутилось, и она совсем забыла об этом. Айпод выглядел еще более жалким, чем тогда: грязь на нем засохла некрасивыми разводами, кое-где были видны царапины. Клэр отнесла его в ванную и осторожно почистила влажным ватным диском, стараясь не намочить. Она не надеялась, что айпод еще исправен, но все равно расстроилась, когда экран коротко мигнул и снова погас. Сложив вещи в стиральную машинку и включив ее, Клэр пошла к Сайлару. Нужно было высказать ему все, что она думает по поводу распоряжения чужими вещами без разрешения.

— Понравилась музыка? — Клэр подошла к Сайлару и кинула айпод на диван рядом с ним, хотя с большим удовольствием швырнула бы в него. Но она не была уверена, что за такое ее не распилят на кусочки.

— Что? — Сайлар поднял голову от книги и обратил свое внимание на Клэр.

— Когда берешь чужие вещи без спроса, то хотя бы возвращай их в том же состоянии, — она скрестила руки на груди, выражая недовольство всем своим видом. — А если так не понравился мой выбор музыки, мог просто вернуть обратно, а не выкидывать в сточную канаву в какой-то подворотне. Это был подарок отца на Рождество, знаешь ли, — сказала Клэр и добавила, наплевав на буквально вопящее у нее в голове чувство самосохранения. — Хотя откуда, у тебя же нет родителей.

— Заткнись! — Клэр отлетела в стену и задохнулась, когда ее горло сжали будто невидимыми пальцами. — Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне и моих родителях.

Сайлар встал и медленно подошел к Клэр, смотря, как она хрипит, пытаясь вдохнуть. У нее перед глазами потемнело, и она почти провалилась в спасительную темноту, когда Сайлар отпустил ее. Клэр упала на пол, сильно ударяясь коленями о паркет, но не чувствуя боли.

— Хотя откуда, — передразнил наклонившийся над ней Сайлар. — У тебя же слишком много родителей. Одну твою мамочку я уже убил, осталось трое. Как думаешь, с кого мне начать?

— Сволочь, — Клэр сплюнула кровь, наполнившую рот, стараясь попасть ему на босые ноги. Как только перед глазами перестали плясать разноцветные точки, она медленно встала, стараясь заставить себя дышать ровно, а не судорожно глотать ртом воздух.

— Твои угрозы с каждым днем становятся все менее оригинальными, — Сайлар придвинулся вплотную, Клэр отшатнулась и ударилась затылком о стену. — У тебя телефон звонит.

— Что? — она только сейчас услышала играющую мелодию: телефон был у нее в кармане, но Клэр даже не почувствовала, как он начал вибрировать.

— Уши почисти, — посоветовал Сайлар и отошел, выпуская ее. Клэр сразу же бросилась в свою комнату, убеждая себя, что она не сбегает, а просто спешит ответить на звонок.

Она захлопнула за собой дверь и заперла ее на замок. Клэр не питала никаких иллюзий по поводу того, насколько закрытая дверь может задержать Сайлара, но ей все равно стало спокойнее. Телефон уже замолчал, Клэр достала его и села на кровать. Она открыла список пропущенных вызовов, увидела последний номер и набрала его.

— Здравствуй, мама! — Клэр натянула на лицо дежурную улыбку и постаралась, чтобы ее голос звучал радостно.

— Клэр, дорогая, — на заднем плане залаял мистер Магглз. — Я тебя отвлекаю?

— Нет, что ты, — уверила ее Клэр. — Просто не успела ответить, пока искала тихое место.

Сандра думала, что Клэр живет у отца и каждый день ездит на работу к Нейтану, где выполняет обязанности его личного помощника. Они хотели придумать другую легенду, но Анжела успела позвонить первой, и теперь Клэр была вынуждена изображать заинтересованность политикой. Если бы это было в ее силах, то она бы предпочла забыть о существовании этого слова и обо всем, что с ним связано. Но это было однозначно лучше, чем «мама, я живу с маньяком, который пытался убить нас всех. Ах да, он еще и залетел, пока гулял в моем облике, так что чисто технически ты скоро станешь бабушкой».

— Тебя не слишком загрузили работой?

— Все отлично, мам, — Клэр легла на бок и свернулась калачиком. — Пару дней назад я даже нашла время, чтобы сбегать в магазин игрушек.

— О нет, — ужаснулась Сандра, но Клэр слышала, что она улыбается.

— О да, — подтвердила ее подозрения Клэр. — Я уверена, что папе понравится. Представляешь, он такой же, но только зеленый.

— Твоему отцу нравится все, что ты даришь. Своими радиоуправляемыми вертолетами вы разобьете еще одну люстру.

— Значит, вы помирились?! — обрадовалась Клэр, ухватившись за смысл сказанного. Она никогда бы не поверила, что мама будет волноваться за какую-нибудь люстру, находящуюся не у них дома.

— Нет, мы…

— Я сейчас же позвоню папе и скажу, что ты соскучилась! Пока-пока!

Клэр сбросила вызов, перевела телефон в беззвучный режим, не сомневаясь в том, что Сандра попробует снова до нее дозвониться и набрала сообщение отцу:

«Букет цветов, новый ошейник для мистера Магглза и какое-нибудь ностальгическое место. Мама соскучилась».

Ной прислал в ответ улыбающийся смайлик. Клэр мысленно пожелала им удачи и закрыла глаза. После всего произошедшего ей хотелось хотя бы немного поспать.

***

Конец осени выдался совсем холодным: ночами все покрывалось тонкой коркой льда, а утром она медленно таяла, чтобы к вечеру снова замерзнуть. Новостные ленты вещали о том, что почти побит рекорд самой низкой ноябрьской температуры, зарегистрированный в Вашингтоне еще в 1929 году. Клэр же мечтала о том, чтобы потеплело или хотя бы выпал снег, который всегда ассоциировался у нее с Рождеством, но вокруг были только голые деревья и пожухлые газоны. Она наступила мыском сапога на заледеневшую кромку лужи, полюбовалась расходящимися во все стороны трещинами и пошла дальше. Уже давно стемнело, и людей на улицах с каждым часом было все меньше, но Клэр упрямо шла вперед, изредка останавливаясь у витрин магазинов.

Она три дня сидела в своей комнате, боясь оттуда выйти и столкнуться с Сайларом. А когда к нему пришел доктор Суреш, Клэр быстро оделась, сбежала и только на улице поняла, что не взяла с собой кредитную карточку. Возвращаться она не хотела, а в карманах нашлось только немного мелочи, которой как раз хватило на хот-дог и стакан горячего чая. Клэр на ходу перекусила и отправилась бесцельно гулять по улицам, изредка заглядывая в какие-нибудь магазины, чтобы погреться и между делом присмотреть рождественские подарки. Но время близилось к полуночи, магазины закрывались, и Клэр все больше мерзла, безуспешно пытаясь согреться в легкой куртке. Она могла бы позвонить отцу или даже Питеру и приехать к кому-нибудь из них, но не хотелось никого впутывать в отношения с «подопечным». Это слово подходило Сайлару еще меньше, чем «милашка», но у Клэр не получалось найти иную словесную альтернативу для своих обязанностей. О том, что в данный момент она злостно ими пренебрегает, Клэр старалась не задумываться. Как показали эти месяцы, Сайлар не слишком нуждался в ее помощи — она не знала, какие цели преследовала Анжела, когда решила заставить их пожить вместе, но сомневалась, что они воплотятся в жизнь.

Клэр остановилась у пешеходного перехода, дожидаясь, пока загорится зеленый свет. Дорога была почти пустая, и она могла бы перебежать на красный, но решила лишний раз не рисковать. Ей, конечно, ничего не будет, но кто-то может очень удивиться, если из-под его колес выползет оживший труп.

Рядом притормозила машина, передняя дверь открылась, из нее, перегнувшись через пассажирское сиденье, выглянул водитель:

— Мисс, простите за беспокойство, — он смущенно улыбнулся. — Я немного заблудился, вы не поможете мне?

— Куда вам нужно? — Клэр подошла ближе, она не очень хорошо знала этот район, но что-то подсказать могла.

— Здесь должна быть круглосуточная кондитерская, не знаете, как туда проехать? — водитель снял с крепления навигатор и виновато покрутил его в руках. — Все он виноват. Вырубился посреди дороги, а когда включился, сбросил сохраненные точки.

Она знала: там работали одни французы, которые пекли просто божественную выпечку и умели делать вкуснейший горячий шоколад. Клэр не раз думала, что это место станет единственным, по которому она будет скучать, когда вернется домой.

— Сейчас проедете вперед до второго поворота, там… — начала объяснять Клэр, показывая, в какую сторону ехать.

— Может быть, вы лучше отметите точку на карте? Это быстрее, чем объяснять. А там я уже разберусь.

— Конечно, никаких проблем.

Клэр наклонилась, чтобы взять навигатор, и в этот момент ее схватили за руку и резко дернули в машину. Она потеряла равновесие, ударилась локтем о край двери и упала на сиденье. Из легких вышибло воздух, Клэр судорожно вздохнула, пытаясь закричать, но к лицу грубо прижали кусок ткани. В нос ударил резкий запах, перед глазами все поплыло, и она отключилась.

***

Сознание возвращалось постепенно: сначала Клэр услышала звук шагов, затем почувствовала, как ее положили на что-то жесткое и холодное, а потом в глаза ударил яркий свет. Она застонала и повернулась на бок. Через какое-то время, когда у Клэр перестала кружиться голова от любой попытки двинуться, она открыла глаза и приподнялась на локте, осматриваясь.

Помещение было похоже на подвал: голые стены, бетонный пол и маленькое решетчатое окошко под потолком. Клэр осторожно поднялась, растирая затекшее от лежания на жестком полу плечо, и поежилась — здесь было ненамного теплее, чем на улице. Она поискала в карманах куртки телефон и не слишком удивилась, когда его там не оказалось. По свободным углам комнаты были разбросаны смятые пустые коробки, а во всю длину стены стоял большой железный шкаф. Клэр подошла к нему, дернула за ручку, и, к ее удивлению, дверца легко поддалась. За ней было стекло, в котором Клэр видела только блики от лампы и собственное отражение, она толкнула вторую створку, и, когда та открылась до конца, в шкафу зажегся свет.

Это была огромная стеклянная витрина, в которой стояли изуродованные женские фигуры. Их головы были сняты и вставлены в разрезанные животы, откуда они смотрели на Клэр остекленевшими глазами. Вместо одежды на них были белые плащи, завязанные у горла красными лентами. Клэр еще никогда не видела ничего настолько отвратительного и в то же время до ужаса притягательного и теперь не могла заставить себя отвести взгляд.

— Красиво, правда? — раздалось у нее над ухом. От неожиданности Клэр вскрикнула, отшатнулась и влетела плечом в одну из створок.

— Что вам от меня нужно? — она выпрямилась и с вызовом посмотрела на своего похитителя.

— Прости, я не представился. Мы уже однажды виделись, но у нас не было возможности познакомиться, — он протянул ей руку. — Я Боб.

— Зачем вы привезли меня сюда? — перед глазами Клэр проносились кадры из бесконечных новостных сюжетов о похищенных, изнасилованных и убитых людях. Она думала, что давно перестала бояться чего-либо. Считала смерть самым ужасным, что может произойти с человеком. Оказалось, есть вещи и похуже.

— Несколько месяцев назад я одарил тебя благодатью, самым великим даром, которым может владеть женщина, — от этого мягкого и ласкового тона становилось еще страшнее. — И теперь я хотел узнать, оценила ли ты его.

— Дар? — не поняла Клэр.

— Иосиф, сын Давида, не бойся взять в свой дом твою жену Марию, потому что она беременна от Святого Духа. Она родит сына, и ты назовёшь его Иисус, потому что он спасёт свой народ от грехов, — процитировал Боб, и Клэр все поняла. В ее голове, словно кусочки головоломки, сложились события, выстраиваясь в одну линию: исчезновение Сайлара, ребенок и то, что она оказалась здесь, — все было частью одного плана.

— Считаешь себя Ангелом Господнем? Ты изнасиловал меня! — воскликнула Клэр, ей хотелось узнать больше, и это был единственный способ.

— Я только слуга Его, — он тяжело вздохнул. — А ты не оценила дар и теперь займешь место среди моих апостолов, там еще осталось место.

— Что? — Клэр отскочила от шкафа и резко захлопнула одну из створок. Ее затошнило от осознания того, что эти изувеченные фигуры были не искусно сделанными куклами, как ей хотелось думать, а настоящими людьми. Она чувствовала, как их остекленевшие глаза смотрят на нее и умоляют бежать, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Ай-ай, ты чуть не разбила стекло, — расстроенно протянул Боб. — Плохая девочка.

— Что вы со мной сделаете?

— Оставлю тебя поголодать несколько дней, так кожа легче отходит и почти никогда не рвется, а потом отрежу голову, — он мечтательно улыбнулся и прочертил в воздухе силуэт женской фигуры. — Мой Владыка милостив, ты искупишь свой грех и умрешь быстро.

Клэр было некуда бежать, и она знала, что ничего не сможет сделать против взрослого сильного мужчины. Но ей нужно было что-то придумать, как-то переиграть его. У Клэр не было уверенности в том, что она сама сможет регенерировать, пока ее голову не вернут на место. А стоять за стеклом до тех пор, пока кто-то не поймает этого психа и не найдет подвал, она не собиралась.

— Да кому нужны эти дети? — Клэр хотела, чтобы он убил ее прямо сейчас. Быть может, он не станет отрезать ей голову сразу, если нарушить его планы. И тогда у нее будет шанс успеть ожить и сбежать.

— Что? — все показное добродушие слетело с лица Боба. — Что ты сказала?

— Я сказала, кому нужны эти дети? Постоянно орущие и мешающиеся под ногами пародии на людей, — Клэр усмехнулась и скрестила руки на груди. — Какого черта я вообще должна тратить свою жизнь на это пресловутое псевдосчастье?

— Ты демон! — взревел Боб. Он двинулся к Клэр, на ходу доставая пистолет. — Тебе нет места среди апостолов!

— Нет! — испуганно воскликнула Клэр, стараясь не рассмеяться. Все оказалось даже легче, чем она думала.

— Во Имя Отца, — он выстрелил, и Клэр схватилась за живот, надавливая на рану изо всех сил, чтобы из нее вытекло побольше крови.

— За что… — Клэр всхлипнула и осела на пол.

— Смерть от пули в живот долгая и мучительная, девочка. А я ведь хотел как лучше, — Боб подошел к ней и с размаху ударил ногой. Клэр вскрикнула, упала на бок и притянула колени к груди, будто в порыве боли. — Аминь.

Он отошел от Клэр, закрыл дверцы шкафа и вышел. Снаружи щелкнул выключатель, и подвал погрузился в темноту. Клэр дождалась, когда затихли шаги Боба, села и убрала руку от живота. С тихим стуком упала пуля, Клэр на ощупь нашла ее в темноте и засунула в карман.

— Ну вот, а я так любила эту кофту, — пробормотала она себе под нос. Нужно было что-то делать, пока Боб не вернулся.

Клэр подождала, пока ее глаза привыкнут к темноте, затем встала и пошла к двери. Она не слышала щелчка замка и надеялась, что Боб просто не видел смысла запирать того, кто и так не смог бы сбежать. Дверь легко поддалась, Клэр вышла и чуть не упала, споткнувшись о ступеньку лестницы, начинающейся совсем рядом. Она пошла по ней наверх, осторожно нащупывая ногами каждую ступеньку в полной темноте. Сверху из-под двери пробивался свет, Клэр замерла на последней ступеньке и прислушалась, но до нее не доносилось ни звука. Она постояла несколько минут, надеясь все-таки услышать хотя бы что-нибудь, а потом медленно повернула ручку и открыла дверь.

В коридоре горел свет, Клэр вышла туда и огляделась: перед ней были арки без дверей, ведущие в комнаты, а справа, буквально в нескольких шагах, входная дверь. Стараясь не стучать каблуками, Клэр пошла к ней. Она успела открыть верхнюю защелку, когда ее схватили за волосы и дернули назад.

— Тебе не сбежать! — взревел Боб и отшвырнул Клэр в комнату. Она ударилась о комод, чувствуя, как ручка вонзилась ей между ребер. — Демон!

Он повернулся за пистолетом, оставленным на письменном столе, но Клэр успела первой. Она рванулась вперед, ногой ударила отвлекшегося Боба под колено, подскочила к столу, схватила пистолет и выстрелила. У Клэр не было времени, чтобы прицелиться, — она уповала только на то, что пистолет окажется снят с предохранителя и у нее получится не промахнуться. Боб захрипел, рухнул на пол и задергался, захлебываясь собственной кровью. Клэр видела, как та течет из его простреленного горла и отстраненно думала о том, что у нее получился неплохой выстрел.

Ее телефон лежал там же на столе, Клэр взяла его и по памяти набрала нужный номер, который не так давно удалила из записной книжки, но все равно помнила наизусть.

— Клэр? — голос на том конце был заспанным и немного взволнованным. — Что случилось?

— Я убила человека, — просто сказала Клэр и вздрогнула от осознания того, что она действительно это сделала.

— Где ты? Я сейчас приеду.

— Я… Я не знаю.

— Неважно. Твой телефон с тобой, значит, я тебя найду. Никуда не уходи.

— Нейтан… Только папе не говори.

— Не скажу.

Клэр сбросила вызов и только сейчас посмотрела на время, — было уже около шести часов утра. Она положила телефон в карман и лишь после этого осознала, что до сих пор держит в руке пистолет. Ей хотелось бросить его, но она заставила себя поставить его на предохранитель и аккуратно положить обратно на стол.

Боб лежал в луже крови, его остекленевшие глаза смотрели прямо на Клэр. Она подошла к нему и опустилась рядом, становясь коленями прямо в кровь. Клэр не знала молитв и никогда не ходила с семьей в церковь по воскресеньям, поэтому она просто протянула руку, закрыла ему глаза и тихо сказала:

— Аминь.

Клэр хотела подняться, но не могла заставить себя сделать это. Усталость и осознание всего пережитого разом накатили на нее, в голове был полный хаос из обрывков мыслей, ни за один из которых не получалось ухватиться, как бы Клэр ни старалась. Она сидела на полу, бездумно смотрела в стену и слушала тишину, нарушаемую только тиканьем настенных часов где-то в доме. Спустя какое-то время хлопнула дверь, и в окружающую Клэр пустоту влетели звуки.

Сначала послышались шаги, и в комнату вошли люди. Клэр дернулась, поскользнулась и почти упала на бок, но успела опереться ладонью об пол. Кто-то схватил за плечи и потянул наверх, оттаскивая от трупа. Клэр попыталась вырваться, и тогда ее развернули и крепко обняли. Она уткнулась носом в чужую рубашку, сразу же узнала запах и успокоилась.

— Там… В подвале… — прошептала Клэр, не уверенная, что ее услышат.

— Хорошо, — Нейтан сказал что-то своим людям, затем поднял Клэр на руки и вынес из комнаты.

Она пришла в чувства только в машине и сразу же узнала улицу, по которой они ехали, — Нейтан вез ее к себе. Клэр тронула его за плечо и попросила:

— Я хочу домой.

— Отвезти тебя к Ною? — Нейтан сбавил скорость и повернулся к Клэр. — Или домой к твоей маме?

— Нет, домой, — упрямо повторила она. — К Сайлару.

Нейтан молча отвернулся и вдавил педаль газа.

***

В квартире было темно и тихо, Клэр захлопнула входную дверь и вздрогнула от того, насколько громким показался звук. Она сняла сапоги, поставила их на пол рядом с вешалкой и босиком пошла в ванную. Один маньяк уже пытался сегодня убить ее, не хватало только, чтобы проснулся другой и завершил начатое. А в том, что разбуженный Сайлар с удовольствием сделает это, у Клэр не было никаких сомнений.

Одежда неприятно царапала кожу, и Клэр поспешила раздеться, скидывая одежду прямо на кафельный пол. Ее пальцы постоянно соскальзывали с гладкого пластика пуговиц, когда Клэр пыталась расстегнуть кофту, и она просто дернула посильнее, чтобы те отлетели. Ей было все равно, она собиралась выкинуть эту одежду при первой возможности. Было жалко почти новую куртку, но Клэр боялась снова выходить в ней на улицу. Она хотела забыть обо всем, что случилось, и сделать так, чтобы ничто не напоминало ей об этом.

Клэр встала в душевую кабинку, выкрутила горячую воду почти до конца и подставила лицо падающим сверху каплям. Не глядя, потянулась за мочалкой, вылила на нее гель для душа и стала смывать с себя всю грязь и засохшую кровь. Ей хотелось снова стать чистой, перестать ощущать на коже отвратительную липкую пленку, и Клэр терла везде, куда могла дотянуться. Какой-то частью сознания она понимала, что нет никакой пленки, все это только у нее в голове, но продолжала ожесточенно втирать в себя мыльную пену, пока не почувствовала запах крови. Клэр подняла руку, увидела, как на предплечье заживает расцарапанная кожа, и отложила мочалку. В лицо лезли мокрые пряди волос, Клэр откинула их назад и только сейчас поняла, что от ее пальцев пахнет яблоками. Гелем для душа с таким запахом пользовался Сайлар, он постоянно ставил его на верхнюю полку, а Клэр раз за разом убирала его оттуда, считая эту полку своей. Но сегодня она так торопилась, что даже не обратила внимания на то, какой схватила флакон. Клэр всхлипнула и зажала рот ладонью, уговаривая себя не расстраиваться из-за такой ерунды.

Но этого хватило, чтобы вывести ее из шаткого равновесия. Клэр осела на пол, подтянула колени к груди и разрыдалась, уткнувшись в них лицом. Она хотела снова стать маленькой, спрятаться за спиной отца и позволить ему решать все проблемы. Взрослая жизнь оказалась совсем не такой, как представлялось, а ее способность не была панацеей и решением всех проблем. Ей столько раз твердили об этом, но Клэр только отмахивалась, уверенная в своей всесильности. И теперь, когда весь ее тщательно построенный мир в одночасье рухнул, она не знала, что делать дальше.

Клэр плакала от ощущения собственного бессилия и глупости, а когда смогла успокоиться, то так и не нашла в себе силы, чтобы встать. Она просто сидела и смотрела в одну точку, слушая шум воды, пока дверца душевой кабинки вдруг не отъехала в сторону.

— Беннет, — припечатал стоящий за ней Сайлар. — Нагулялась?

— Иди к черту! — Клэр проглотила подкативший к горлу комок и почувствовала, как по ее щекам снова покатились слезы. — Оставь меня в покое!

— Так, — Сайлар выключил воду, наклонился, взял ее за запястье и потянул на себя. Клэр вывернулась из захвата и попыталась отползти, но только уперлась спиной в стенку.

— Ну, ударь меня, — она стерла с лица слезы и со злостью посмотрела на Сайлара. — Ты ведь любишь делать людям больно. Ах да, как я могла забыть, мне же нельзя сделать больно. Расстроен?

— Сейчас разрыдаюсь от огорчения, — уверил Сайлар и, потеряв терпение, вышвырнул ее оттуда телекинезом. Клэр упала на бок, проехалась по кафельному полу и ударилась спиной о стену.

— Что тебе от меня нужно?! — закричала Клэр, вскакивая на ноги. Она хотела, чтобы ее оставили в покое, дали забиться в угол и просидеть там, пока не хватит сил решить, что ей делать дальше. — Отстань от меня!

— Обязательно, — Сайлар взял с вешалки большое полотенце и медленно подошел к Клэр, давая ей время немного успокоиться.

— Что тебе нужно? — повторила Клэр уже тише и обняла себя за плечи, только сейчас осознавая, что стоит перед ним совершенно голая.

— Истеричка, — с какой-то извращенной нежностью в голосе протянул Сайлар и укутал ее в полотенце. От неожиданности Клэр замерла и безропотно позволила вывести себя из ванной.

Она стояла посреди своей комнаты, смотрела, как Сайлар закрывает шторы и расстилает ее постель, и не могла понять, почему он это делает. Клэр всего лишь хотела, чтобы ее оставили в покое, разве это так сложно. А вместо этого Сайлар зачем-то решил сделать вид, что ему есть до нее какое-то дело.

— Это ты виноват, — сказала Клэр, спеша разрушить этот мираж, чтобы не успеть поверить в него. — Он думал, что я — это ты.

— Он что-то сделал тебе? — Сайлар отпустил штору и развернулся к ней.

— Я убила его, — Клэр растянула губы в улыбке и усмехнулась. — Знаешь, там на стене висели часы. А я сидела в луже его крови и слышала, как они тикают. Тик-так, тик-так — снова и снова. Ты тоже их слышишь?

— Замолчи! — рыкнул подлетевший Сайлар, схватил ее за плечи и встряхнул. — Что он тебе сделал, Беннет?

— А тебе какое дело? — прошипела Клэр ему в лицо, чувствуя, как к горлу снова подкатывает комок. — Какая тебе разница?!

— Только у меня есть право делать тебе больно, — Сайлар толкнул ее назад и впечатал спиной в стену. — Я задал тебе вопрос.

— Ты не можешь сделать мне больно! — Клэр сморгнула выступившие на глазах слезы. — Никто не может! Я не могу умереть, а ты забрал у меня и возможность чувствовать! Я больше не могу чувствовать себя живой!

— Для бесчувственного бревна ты слишком много рыдаешь.

Клэр всхлипнула и попыталась вырваться, но Сайлар не позволил и только крепче сжал руки на ее плечах. Она замахнулась, чтобы ударить его, забыв о предупреждениях доктора Суреша. Клэр было все равно: если Сайлар сам нарывался, то пусть сам и волнуется о своем состоянии.

— Маленькая Клэр Беннет, — Сайлар перехватил ее руку и прижал к стене. — Ты еще такой ребенок, раз не знаешь других чувств, которые делают тебя живой.

— Я знаю еще одно — ненависть! — Клэр вывернула руку из его захвата и машинально потерла запястье, смотря, как с него исчезают красные отпечатки пальцев.

— Хорошая попытка. А что ты скажешь о похоти? — поинтересовался Сайлар и, подавшись вперед, поцеловал ее.

Она попыталась отстраниться, но только ударилась затылком о стену, и тогда Клэр просто зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть перед собой собственное лицо. Сайлар целовал ее мягко и настойчиво, и она приоткрыла рот, впуская его язык. Клэр хотела прижаться к Сайлару, но его живот мешал ей, и вместо этого она положила ладони ему на плечи. Тихо застонала и ответила на поцелуй, перехватывая инициативу, Сайлар позволил ей, тогда Клэр провела языком по его губам, заставляя их раскрыться, и укусила его.

— Нравится? — прошептала ему в губы Клэр и открыла глаза.

— В самый раз, — Сайлар слизал кровь с быстро заживающей губы. — Тебя папочка учил целоваться?

— Не смей так говорить о моем отце! — закричала Клэр и попыталась еще раз укусить его. Они стукнулись зубами, Сайлар зашипел и снова прижался к ее губам, не давая ничего сделать.

— Правда глаза режет? — поинтересовался он между поцелуями, стаскивая с Клэр полотенце.

— Изнасилуешь меня? — Клэр дернулась, когда полотенце упало к ее ногам, и подавила желание прикрыться, это только дало бы Сайлару лишний повод для веселья.

— О нет, мне не понадобится, — Сайлар провел языком по шее Клэр, заставляя ее вздрогнуть.

— Самодовольный ублюдок, — выдавила Клэр, наклоняя голову и подставляясь ему.

Она знала, что будет ненавидеть себя за эту слабость, но страх остаться одной оказался сильнее. Клэр готова была позволить Сайлару все, что угодно, лишь бы он не уходил. Завтра она обязательно сможет справиться с собой, но сегодня ей нужен был хоть кто-то, даже если им оказался Сайлар. Клэр взяла его за руку, старательно отводя взгляд, чтобы не видеть, как он выглядит.

— Смелая девочка, — Сайлар толкнул ее спиной на кровать и навис сверху, ловя ее взгляд. Клэр на миг показалось, что она видит его настоящие карие глаза, и мысль об этом отозвалась приятным теплом где-то у нее в груди.

— Я тебя не боюсь, — сказала Клэр, и тогда он опустился ниже, целуя в ямку между ключицами.

Клэр взялась за пуговицы его пижамной рубашки, но Сайлар перехватил ее руки и прижал к кровати, не позволяя. Он поцеловал ее грудь, втянул губами розовый сосок и играл с ним языком, пока тот не затвердел. Клэр прикусила губу и сжала зубы изо всех сил, чтобы не застонать, когда Сайлар переключился второй сосок и в завершение подул на него, обдавая прохладным воздухом. Он поднял голову, потянулся вверх, слизал подбородка Клэр струйку крови и мягко раздвинул ее зубы языком.

— Я же сказал, что только у меня есть право делать тебе больно, — прошептал Сайлар, и Клэр молча кивнула, боясь, что голос подведет ее, если она попробует ответить.

Он поцеловал Клэр в живот, толкнулся языком в ямку пупка и легко укусил, будто бы не помня, что она все равно этого не почувствует. Клэр дернулась, пытаясь вытащить руки из захвата, и вцепилась в одеяло, когда Сайлар наконец отпустил ее. Он провел пальцами по ее ребрам, Клэр стало щекотно, и она попыталась вырваться, тогда Сайлар сжал ладони на ее бедрах и снова поцеловал в живот. Клэр закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как заалели щеки, когда он мягко, но настойчиво развел ее ноги и прижался губами к внутренней стороне бедра.

— Ай-ай, развратная девочка, — пожурил Сайлар, целуя гладковыбритый лобок. Клэр хотела сказать, что это ее тело, и она вправе ухаживать за ним так, как ей хочется, но смогла только застонать, когда по всему телу прокатилась волна почти болезненного удовольствия. — А теперь покричи для меня.

Сайлар погладил большим пальцем ее клитор, и Клэр всхлипнула, выгибаясь на кровати. Она, как и все подростки, иногда сама доставляла себе удовольствие, но никогда не думала, что с кем-то ощущения будут настолько острее и ярче. Ей хотелось большего, и она подалась навстречу, но Сайлар удержал, не давая двинуться, вошел в нее двумя пальцами и начал медленно ласкать изнутри. Клэр зарычала и стукнула кулаком по одеялу, впервые ненавидя собственное тело за такие тонкие и маленькие пальцы.

— Пожалуйста… — попросила она дрожащим голосом, сама не зная, что ей нужно.

Но Сайлар понял — он опустился ниже, прижался открытым ртом к клитору и начал сильно, почти грубо ласкать его языком. Клэр задрожала, чувствуя, как ее с головой накрывает горячее пульсирующее удовольствие, и тогда Сайлар двинул пальцами, которые все еще были в ней. Перед глазами заплясали разноцветные круги, Клэр дернулась и закричала, когда обжигающей волной накатил оргазм.

Она настолько потерялась в собственных ощущениях, что не заметила, как Сайлар отпустил ее и встал; она очнулась, только когда он выключил в комнате свет. Клэр открыла глаза и посмотрела на его силуэт в дверном проеме, она не знала, что сказать, и просто перевернулась на бок, прижимая колени к груди. Сайлар помог ей снова почувствовать себя живой и ничего не взял взамен, хотя Клэр готова была ему ответить. Хлопнула дверь, Клэр вздохнула и напомнила себе, что это ее комната, и ей нечего бояться.

— Подвинься, — раздалось у нее над ухом, Клэр подскочила и уставилась на стоящего у кровати Сайлара. Она не знала, почему он решил остаться, но была благодарна ему за это.

Клэр отодвинулась, и Сайлар лег рядом на спину, укрывая их обоих одеялом. Кровать была слишком узкой для них двоих, Клэр прижималась к боку Сайлара и дышала ему в волосы, но двигаться ей было некуда. Она подняла руку и начала расстегивать нижние пуговицы его пижамной куртки, Сайлар не мешал ей, но Клэр видела, как он в темноте повернул голову в ее сторону.

— Спокойной ночи, — тихо сказала она и положила ладонь на его оголившийся живот. Сайлар дернулся, и Клэр испугалась, что ее сейчас оттолкнут, но он просто молча закрыл глаза и отвернулся.

***

День уже давно перевалил за половину, когда Клэр проснулась. Сайлара рядом не было, и она не знала, когда он успел уйти. Клэр вытащила из-под головы подушку, обняла ее, как любимого плюшевого медведя, и позволила себе немного поваляться. События вчерашнего дня казались совсем далекими и почти несерьезными. Клэр не знала, чего хотел добиться Сайлар, но у него получилось выдернуть ее из того круговорота страха и отчаяния, в который она угодила. Воспоминания об изуродованных телах и разлитой по полу крови все еще были настолько же яркими, но теперь Клэр не боялась. О том, как Сайлару удалось привести ее в чувство, Клэр предпочитала не вспоминать. Ей было стыдно от того, что она позволила это, но в то же время Клэр ни о чем не жалела. Так получилось, значит, нужно принять все и идти дальше, не повторяя своих ошибок.

Минут через двадцать Клэр заставила себя встать, одеться и пойти разбираться с одеждой, с вечера оставленной в ванной. Она сложила все вещи в большой черный мешок для мусора, оттерла тряпкой грязные следы с кафельного пола, бросила ее туда же и долго мыла руки, пока подушечки пальцев не защипало от слишком горячей воды.

На улице потеплело, но Клэр все равно надела длинный плащ и закуталась в шарф, когда вышла из дома. Мусорные баки стояли совсем рядом, за углом дома, она открыла один из них, бросила мешок с одеждой, а заодно — и небольшой пакет с мусором, захваченный из кухни, и с силой захлопнула крышку.

— Ты кого-то убила и теперь прячешь труп? — донеслось до нее. Клэр подскочила от неожиданности, развернулась и увидела отца, стоящего в нескольких шагах от нее.

— Как ты догадался? — беспечно улыбнулась Клэр, убеждая себя, что это просто обычная шутка без какого-то подтекста.

— Ты оставила там свой телефон, — ответил Ной. Он все знал. Ей нечего было стыдиться — это была только самооборона, но Клэр все равно не могла отделаться от мысли, что виновата.

— Посадишь меня в камеру? — спросила она первое, что пришло на ум, и опустила голову, рассматривая асфальт под ногами.

— Господи, Клэр, — изумленно выдохнул Ной, стремительно подошел к Клэр и крепко обнял ее. — Как тебе вообще такое могло прийти в голову?

— Ты ведь злишься, — Клэр спрятала лицо у него на груди и шмыгнула носом. — Что я еще должна думать.

— Пойдем в машину, — он попытался отойти, но Клэр только сильнее вцепилась в него и не позволила. — Ладно-ладно, Медвежонок. Я злюсь не на тебя.

— А на кого?

— На себя, наверное, — Ной погладил ее по волосам. — Я не могу понять, что сделал не так.

— В каком смысле? — Клэр вскинула голову и изумленно посмотрела на отца.

— Ты попросила помощи не у меня.

— Нет! Нет-нет! — неужели со стороны ее действия выглядели именно так? Клэр высвободилась и отошла. Она злилась, отец так легко в ней усомнился. — А теперь помолчи и выслушай меня.

Ной кивнул, и тогда Клэр продолжила:

— Я не хотела, чтобы ты видел меня такой, — она вспомнила, как сидела на коленях в луже крови и слушала тиканье часов, пока не приехал Нейтан. — Мне нужно было справиться с этим самой, а не рыдать у тебя на шее, ожидая сочувствия и утешения.

— Медвежонок, я…

— Да, ты. Ты погладил бы меня по голове, дал порыдать тебе в рубашку и уложил бы спать, рассказывая какую-то веселую ерунду, — Клэр сморгнула набежавшие слезы и постаралась успокоиться, уговаривая себя не кричать. — Пап, мне правда очень хочется спрятаться за твоим плечом и позволить тебе решать все проблемы. Но я уже не маленькая, пора что-то делать самой. Даже если этим «чем-то» оказалось убийство извращенца, который насиловал женщин.

— Он не насиловал, — сказал Ной, и Клэр внимательно посмотрела на него. Еще в подвале она запретила себе думать о том, что кто-то мог сделать такое с Сайларом. Жалость помешала бы его ненавидеть. — Это была внутриматочная инсеминация. Боб Робертс работал в центре планирования семьи и имел доступ к банку доноров спермы, он ловил молодых женщин, усыплял их и проводил процедуру, пока те не беременели. Потом отпускал и находил через какое-то время, чтобы проверить, не избавились ли они от детей.

— Этот фанатик работал в таком месте, и никто ничего не понял? — Клэр старательно загнала поглубже накатившее облегчение. Она не должна была радоваться этой новости.

— Как видишь, — ответил Ной и попросил. — Извини. Я был не прав.

Клэр подошла к отцу, ткнула его пальцем в грудь и сказала с самым серьезным видом:

— Я подумаю над этим, — она выдержала паузу и закончила. — Ну, или приму отступные в виде какого-нибудь огромного вкусного бургера.

— Понял, — Ной улыбнулся и достал из кармана ключи от машины. — Поехали тебя кормить.

— Я поведу! — Клэр выхватила у отца ключи и побежала вперед.

Они немного посидели в забегаловке неподалеку, болтая о всякой ерунде, прежде чем Клэр попросила отвезти ее обратно. Возвращаться не было никакого желания, но она устала и хотела только лечь спать. Ной проводил ее до дома и уехал, отказавшись подняться даже ненадолго. Клэр не обиделась, она могла понять отца, который не хотел лишний раз видеть Сайлара в его нынешнем обличии.

Замок на входной двери снова заел, не желая открываться, и Клэр, не сдержавшись, стукнула по косяку мыском сапога, вымещая злость. Когда она еще раз попыталась вставить ключ, замок щелкнул сам, и дверь приветливо распахнулась. Клэр вошла внутрь и увидела довольно ухмыляющегося Сайлара. Он сидел на диване, закутавшись в плед, и делал что-то микросхемами, разложенными перед ним на столике. У Сайлара на носу красовались очки с маленькими увеличивающими линзами, за которыми глаза казались просто огромными.

— Стучала? — поинтересовался он, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— Лучше бы починил замок, — Клэр повесила плащ на вешалку и намотала сверху шарф.

— Зачем? — Сайлар хмыкнул, осторожно прилаживая какой-то проводок. — Я же не открываю его ключом.

— Летучая мышь, — фыркнула Клэр и пошла на кухню ставить чайник. Она думала, что ей будет трудно общаться с Сайларом после произошедшего. Но оказалось, ничего не изменилось: они все так же продолжали говорить друг другу гадости при любом удобном случае.

— Что?! — возмутился Сайлар, и Клэр порадовалась возникшей между ними спасительной стене, из-за которой можно спокойно говорить все, что захочется.

— Ты себя в зеркале видел в этих очках? — Клэр насыпала чайные листья в заварочный чайник и залила их кипятком.

— Значит, фактически летучая мышь — это ты, Беннет.

— Может быть, — согласилась Клэр и мстительно добавила, — но я хотя бы не круглая летучая мышь.

Сайлар не ответил, и Клэр поняла, что снова переборщила. Обычно их перепалки ограничивались взаимными издевками на грани веселья и злости. Когда же они затрагивали слишком болезненные темы, то ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось. Клэр услышала шаги и уныло оглядела кухню, отмечая бьющиеся предметы, с которыми у нее были все шансы познакомиться слишком близко.

— Эй, Клэр, — окликнул ее Сайлар, он не подходил, застыл в дверях. — Лови.

Клэр обернулась и машинально поймала какой-то яркий небольшой предмет, летящий в ее сторону.

— Кстати, об этом. Через два дня можешь выметаться отсюда и бежать в папочкины объятия с вестью о выполненном задании, — Сайлар поморщился, вздохнул и осторожно потер бок.

— Больно? — вырвалось у Клэр.

— Давай зашьем тебе в живот механическую игрушку. Она будет пинаться, не переставая, а мы посмотрим на твои ощущения, — Сайлар ухмыльнулся, оглядел Клэр с ног до головы и добавил. — А да, как я мог забыть. Ты же все равно ничего не почувствуешь.

— Мерзавец, — выдохнула Клэр и опустила глаза. Она держала в руках свой розовый айпод, на подсвеченном экране прокручивалось название играющего трека.

Клэр подняла голову, собираясь поблагодарить Сайлара, но его уже не было.

 

***

Бывшая мастерская Айзека Мендеса оказалась совсем не такой, как представляла себе Клэр. Она никогда не была там раньше, но знала, что ее переоборудовали под еще одну лабораторию, в которой доктор Суреш проводил часть своих опытов. У стены до сих пор стояли холсты, где-то на столах лежали краски, кисти и листы бумаги, с пола так и не стерли огромный рисунок взрыва над городом, и среди всего этого было расставлено оборудование. Клэр не спрашивала, почему они приехали именно сюда, но догадывалась, что Сайлар снова наотрез отказался появляться в Здании 26, и Мохиндер решил довольствоваться этой лабораторией.

— На самом деле мне не понадобится почти никакое оборудование, — Суреш понимал, о чем задумалась Клэр. — Просто это беспрецедентный эксперимент, и я, с разрешения Габриэла, хочу снять показатели ребенка до и после того, как введу ему твою кровь.

— Только попробуйте что-нибудь с ним сделать, и станете частью интерьера, — пригрозил Сайлар, осторожно спускаясь по лестнице на нижний уровень. С каждым шагом он крепко — до побелевших костяшек — сжимал рукой перила.

— Никакое? А если что-то пойдет не так? — спросила Клэр, и Сайлар одарил ее взглядом, после которого она сразу же пожалела, что так и не научилась держать язык за зубами.

— Тогда я с любым оборудованием не смогу ничего сделать, — ответил Мохиндер и подвинул Сайлару стул. — Но я уверен, что все получится.

Сайлар тяжело опустился на стул, Клэр увидела, как он потерянно и наверняка неосознанно положил ладонь себе на живот, и поспешила отвернуться.

— Клэр, иди сюда, — Суреш поманил ее к себе и усадил за небольшой передвижной столик. — Дай руку.

— Будете пить кровь? — съязвила Клэр, пытаясь скрыть волнение, закатала рукав и положила руку на холодную стальную поверхность.

— И это тоже, — он достал пустую капельницу с катетером, снял колпачок с иглы и провел пальцами по внутренней стороне локтя Клэр, ища, куда ее лучше воткнуть. — На самом деле все это должно делаться с помощью станции для переливания крови. Но я просто откачал воздух из капельницы, и она заполнится сама за счет вакуума.

— Потому что я такая особенная, — закончила за него Клэр.

— Сколько можно болтать?! — заорал Сайлар, к нему вернулось его обычное отвратительное настроение.

Мохиндер и Клэр, переглянувшись, замолчали. Клэр не почувствовала укола, только увидела, как по прозрачной трубке быстро побежала кровь. У нее закружилась голова, и она вцепилась в край столика, чтобы не упасть.

— Сейчас пройдет, извини, — Суреш вскочил и придержал ее за плечи. — Твоя кровь не успевает восстанавливаться с той же скоростью, с которой вытекает.

— Все в порядке, — успокоила его Клэр, забавляясь видом расплывающейся перед глазами лаборатории. — Просто необычно.

Капельница заполнилась меньше, чем за минуту, и Клэр даже немного расстроилась, когда из ее руки вытащили иголку. Она стерла несколько выступивших капель крови, подождала, пока перестанет кружиться голова, и встала.

— А теперь выметайся отсюда, Беннет, — Сайлар поднялся, тяжело опираясь о какой-то прибор, и ткнул пальцем в сторону двери.

— И это моя благодарность?! — возмутилась Клэр, упрямо сжав губы и скрестив руки на груди. — Никуда я не пойду!

— Хватит уже, — устало пробормотал Суреш. — Не надоело еще друг друга за косички дергать? Клэр, останься здесь. Габриэл, пойдем.

Сайлар кинул на нее испепеляющий взгляд и пошел следом за Сурешем в небольшое смежное помещение, которое отгораживала от остальной лаборатории пластиковая шторка. Клэр попыталась увидеть, что находится за ней, но успела заметить только край большого медицинского стола. Она подошла поближе, встала у стены, чтобы ее тень не была видна из-под шторки, заканчивавшейся в паре сантиметров над полом, и прислушалась.

Какое-то время Клэр слышала только шаги и шуршание, а затем все стихло. Она переступила с ноги на ногу, не в силах стоять спокойно от переполняющих ее любопытства и беспокойства. Клэр могла сколько угодно убеждать себя в том, что ненавидит Сайлара, но она все равно волновалась за него и за ребенка. Эти несколько месяцев они постоянно были вместе, даже если целыми днями не попадалась на глаза друг другу, сидя в своих комнатах. И Клэр настолько привыкла к постоянным перепалкам и будоражащему чувству опасности, которое сопровождало их, что не хотела лишиться этого. Она знала, что ей придется уехать, но уже предвкушала случайные встречи, во время которых они смогут снова поссориться, и на этот раз у Клэр будет возможность ударить его в ответ. И еще ей было интересно, каким отцом сможет стать Сайлар. Раньше Клэр не верила в то, что привязанности способны сильно изменить людей, но, побывав в прошлом, она увидела, каким когда-то был ее отец. Это заставило задуматься.

Снова послышался шорох, и Клэр насторожилась, неосознанно сжимая кулаки. Она почти слышала, как тикают стрелки часов у нее в голове, отсчитывая каждую минуту ожидания. Когда, наконец, раздался детский крик, Клэр отшатнулась и чуть не снесла стойку с колбами.

— Привет, малыш, — прошептала она и, не выдержав, рванулась туда, за шторку, к Сайлару и ребенку.

Клэр представляла, что может увидеть, но все равно оказалась не готова к этому. Сайлар лежал на высоком медицинском столе, почти полностью накрытый чем-то вроде легкой ткани с большим вырезом на весь живот. На заляпанной кровью коже медленно затягивался длинный разрез. Соседний столик был накрыт пеленкой, и на нем, рыдая во всю силу своих маленьких легких, лежал младенец. Доктор Суреш стоял рядом и крепко прижимал к маленькой ручке ребенка иглу капельницы, которая висела на стойке около него.

— Ему немного больно, но все в порядке, — сказал Суреш, увидев растерянное лицо Клэр. — Хочешь подержать?

— Только попробуй тронуть моего сына хотя бы пальцем, Беннет! — рявкнул Сайлар, резко садясь и скидывая с себя ненужную уже ткань. Клэр недовольно прищурилась — на нем был один из ее любимых комплектов белья, но это определенно было лучше, чем если бы на нем не было ничего.

— Я предлагал тебе подержать его, но ты отказался.

— Конечно! Ты видел, откуда он вылез?! Сначала помой его!

Клэр хихикнула, не в силах спокойно смотреть на пышущего праведным гневом Сайлара, и подошла к Сурешу. Он аккуратно вытащил иголку капельницы, удостоверился, что маленькая ранка быстро затянулась, и помог Клэр взять ребенка на руки. Она помнила, как, будучи совсем маленькой, держала новорожденного Лайла. Тогда вокруг нее постоянно суетилась Сандра, боясь, что Клэр уронит брата, и ей было обидно от этого недоверия.

На руках малыш немного успокоился и теперь только тихо хныкал, и Клэр отчего-то знала, что его просто нужно покормить. Она подняла голову, чтобы сказать об этом, но тут Сайлар, явно уже собиравшийся спрыгнуть со стола, застонал и упал. По его телу словно пошла рябь, он выгнулся, и Клэр услышала звук ломающихся костей. Суреш слегка толкнул ее в спину:

— Унеси ребенка.

Клэр заставила себя отвести взгляд от корчащегося Сайлара и выйти. Мальчик снова разрыдался, и она начала мягко укачивать его, пытаясь успокоить. Клэр знала, что он будет хныкать, пока не поест, но все равно не могла стоять просто так.

— С твоим папочкой все будет в порядке, — сказала она, не до конца понимая, кого из них двоих на самом деле пытается успокоить.

Сзади раздались шаги, но Клэр не повернулась, боясь потревожить почти затихшего ребенка, и тогда поверх ее рук легли другие. Сайлар прижался к ней, зарылся носом в волосы и произнес в самое ухо:

— Уже учишь моего сына плохому? — его настоящий голос был низким и немного хриплым, именно таким его помнила Клэр.

— Думаю позвонить отцу, чтобы он помог мне забрать вещи, — она не хотела уезжать, но от ее желаний все еще ничего не зависело.

— Мы сами справимся. Заберем твои вещи, — Сайлар лизнул мочку ее уха, заставляя Клэр вздрогнуть, — и перенесем в мою комнату. Как раз останется место для детской.

— Что? — возмущенно выдохнула Клэр, жалея о том, что не может повысить голос.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что я буду менять своему сыну пеленки и вставать к нему по ночам? — Сайлар опустил руки на ее талию и провел пальцами по животу. — К тому же, ты мне задолжала.

— Ну, раз так, — Клэр улыбнулась и позволила себе выдержать паузу, зная, насколько это раздражает его. — Я сама выберу имя нашему сыну.

— Только не Питер, — предупредил Сайлар, целуя ее шею.

Клэр кивнула, предвкушая, как он будет орать, когда узнает, на каком имени она остановила свой выбор.

***

Солнце медленно садилось за горизонт, окрашивая небо алыми и золотыми росчерками. Анжела любовалась этим зрелищем, когда дверь ее кабинета открылась.

— Рада тебя видеть, Ной, — она отвернулась от окна. — Сегодня очень красивый закат, не правда ли?

— Что случилось? — Ной подошел к ее столу и остановился рядом с креслом для посетителей.

— Я хотела, чтобы ты кое-что отвез Габриэлу и Клэр, — Анжела протянула ему папку. — Думаю, твоя дочь не вернется домой.

— Что?

— Тебе ли не знать, Ной, какими уязвимыми делает нас любовь, хотя, полагаю, она же делает нас людьми.

— Они не любят друг друга, — уверенно сказал Ной, он слишком хорошо знал свою дочь.

— Не сомневаюсь, — согласилась Анжела. — Габриэл считает, что ему все равно, а Клэр думает, что ненавидит его.

— Думает?

— Ненависть или любовь — нет никакой разницы. Я любила Артура, потом возненавидела его, но оказалось, что это одно и то же. Мне хотелось, чтобы все закончилось иначе, но некоторые вещи я не в силах изменить. Быть может, пресловутая судьба все-таки существует.

— Как иначе?

— Я надеялась, им станет скучно, — она отвернулась к окну, но закат уже успел погаснуть. — Съезди к ним завтра, а еще лучше подожди, пока Клэр сама тебя не пригласит.

— Что в папке? — Ной мог бы сам открыть ее и посмотреть, но ему хотелось знать, что ответит Анжела.

— Свидетельство о рождении. Фамилия Габриэла будет неплохо сочетаться с твоим именем, — она улыбнулась своему отражению в оконном стекле. — И постарайся изобразить удивление, когда Клэр скажет тебе об этом. Не расстраивай девочку.

Ной медленно опустился в кресло.

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> * Фанфик носит название песни группы «Ундервуд» — Герои как мы.
> 
> * Профессор из Бостона — доктор Уолтер Бишоп, персонаж сериала «Fringe». Дело, о котором идет речь, — эпизод 1х02 «The Same Old Story»/«История повторяется».
> 
> * Доктор Хесс — ученый-медик Алекс Хесс в исполнении Арнольда Шварценеггера. Персонаж фильма «Джуниор», сюжет которого крутится вокруг забеременевшего вследствие эксперимента доктора Хесса.
> 
> * Внутриматочная инсеминация — медицинская технология (вспомогательная репродуктивная технология), представляющая собой введение в цервикальный канал или матку женщины спермы мужчины, полученной заблаговременно вне полового акта.


End file.
